Historias Pequeñas
by Akarui-Wakai
Summary: .'Perdoname'. dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo. Sabian que no podian vivir alejados. Estaban destinados a permanecer juntos hasta la eternidad. UA.OCC. SasuSaku
1. Visita al Doc

**Summary:** ¿Cuanto temor le puede infringir una jeringa a una persona? Es cosa de ver a Sakura y darse cuanta hasta donde llega su temor.

**Parejas**: Sasuke Uchiha – Sakura Haruno.

**Disclaimer**: Ni Naurto ni ninguno de los personajes relacionados en este fic me pertenecen. Son obra y gracia de un genioMasashi Kishimoto.

**Signos**: _Cursiva.Pensamientos._

_························· Cambio de escena.

* * *

_

**Visita al Doc.**

Por Akarui – Wakai

"¿Quién no detestas las jeringas? Pequeños instrumentos de tortura que cuando eras pequeño te atormentaba. Vacunas para esto, vacunas para lo otro. Luego cuando creces no lo ves tan terrible, es mas, pasan de ti. Ponerte una vacuna es lo más normal del mundo. Por lo menos para mi no lo es. Odio las jeringas, las odio con todo mi ser y mas si son ellas las que me quitan un pequeño porcentaje de sangre para realizar análisis. Dios! Como las odio. Desearía ser mago y hacerlas desaparecer a todas y cada una de ellas. El mundo seria más feliz sin su presencia, es mas, creo que miles de niños me lo agradecerían."

"Bien aquí estoy yo, Sakura Haruno, de naturaleza, miedosa cuando se trata de las malditas y tontas jeringas. Malditos análisis que me tengo que hacer."

- Sakura, ven acá.

"Y ahí esta el, Sasuke Uchiha mi queridísimo esposo. Torturador, sabiendo que odio las jeringas y me trae aquí. Pero OH no, no me dejare. No me importa si toda la gente me queda viendo feo. Pero a esa consulta yo no entro. Tendrán que obligarme."

- No quiero.

- No me hagas ir a buscarte. - amenaza el moreno, quien se encuentra apoyado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados.

- Sasuke-kun, no quiero. – suplicaba en vano la chica, siendo vista por toda la gente que se encontraba allí.

Bufido de molestia – rayos, esta perdiendo la paciencia – se pasa una mano por la cara buscando serenidad.

- Sakura, no va a pasar nada. Ven. – pide, _ordena, _el chico.

- Pero me va a doler. – Sakura estaba sentada en una de las sillas de la sala de esperas, tiritando de miedo.

Sasuke se acerco a paso lento pero decidido quedando enfrente de la pelirosada, la tomo en brazos, dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la consulta, con la mirada de muchas personas incrédulas por la situación, mientras Sakura trataba de bajarse del agarre del moreno.

- Sasuke – kun, no me hagas esto. Yo se que me va a doler. No seas malo.

Entraron a la consulta del Doctor quien preparaba las cosas. Asombrado por el berrinche de la chica, quien tendría unos 22 años, siendo cargada por el chico que la acompañaba, quien representaba la misma edad.

Al entrar, el chico la sentó en una camilla, le tomo la cara con sus dos manos, la miro fijo.

- Te prometo que no dolerá y si te duelo, lo golpeo. – dijo señalando al pobre doctor que tragaba saliva nervioso y preparaba la jeringa. _Dios, tendría que hacer esto lo mejo posible para que a la chiquita no le doliera y así se salvara de recibir una golpiza asegurada del esposo._

- Lo prometes? – la pelirosada ponía cara de chiquita asustada y formando pucheros. – Prometes que no me dolerá?

- Lo prometo. – y acto seguido la abrazo. La chica por inercia escondió su rostro en el pecho del moreno. Mientras el chico acariciaba el cabello rosa y le hacia una señal al doctor para que empezara. Sakura tiritaba en los brazos de su chico.

-Tranquila Sakura, ya veras que no sentirás nada. – comentaba el doctor que cada vez se acercaba mas a la pelirosada. Tomo su brazo derecho, le coloco la cinta negra que haría presión para dar con las venas, tomo aire y pincho.

-Au! Sasuke, me duele mucho. – gimoteaba la chica quien apretaba con su mano izquierda la camisa de su esposo.

-Oiga!! Le duele, trate de ser más delicado. – le reclamaba Sasuke al pobre doctor quien tragaba saliva. – Ya tranquila….Shh… ya veras que pasara. – trataba de calmar los nervios de su chica, que de seguro le dolía por esa razón. Le acariciaba el cabello y le daba besitos en la cabeza. Cuando ya había sacado sangre suficiente para los análisis, el doctor retiro la jeringa, la cinta negra y le coloco una curita.

-Listo! Ves Sakura que no fue tan terrible – comentaba el doctor que trataba de animar a la pelirosada para que cierto moreno no cumpliera con su amenaza de golpearlo. Sakura quien seguía escondida en los brazos de Sasuke, asomo su cabeza con cautela y vio al doctor quien le sonreía alegremente.

-Ah…pues….. claro que no fue terrible. Je...no me dolió nada. – trataba de parecer valiente pero por dentro estaba que se ponía a gritar. _Dios!! Si que dolió, maldito doctor y sus análisis._ Sasuke veía esto con una pequeña semi sonrisa. El la conocía más que nadie, sabía que le había dolido pero como siempre trata de parecer valiente. – Pues que bien que no te haya dolido. Bueno, los análisis estarán listos la próxima semana, así que los espero.- Después de tomar una nueva hora para la próxima semana y despedirse del doctor, la feliz parejita caminaba por la aldea, tomados de la mano.

– En serio no te dolió. – preguntaba Sasuke con una mueca de incredulidad.

– Pues claro que me dolió!! Maldito doctor y sus malditas jeringas. – reclamaba Sakura que de solo penar en las jeringas le daban escalofríos. – Y tu que me obligas a venir.

– Pues y como quieres saber si estas embarazada o no¿Por arte de magia?

- No, por magia no, pero ahí otros métodos menos dolorosos.

– A si? Y como cuales? - dijo el chico alzando una ceja.

– Amm, pues no los recuerdo, pero se que ahí otros. – trataba de excusarse la pelirosada, sabiendo que entre todos los métodos existentes, el de los análisis de sangre era el mas efectivo. Había pasado ya una semana y la parejita se encontraba nuevamente en la consulta para retirar los resultas de los análisis, que días antes, Sakura se había echo.Salen de la Clínica después de haber esperado algunos minutos y Sasuke lleva un sobre blanco en las manos.

– Vamos Sasuke!! Ábrelo ya. – suplicaba una impaciente pelirosada. Con mucha clama y cautela Sasuke abre el sobre, lo lee en silencio. Cuando termina de leerlo completo, lo dobla y lo vuelve a meter en el sobre, se lo guarda en el bolsillo de atrás del pantalón y mira a Sakura.

– Y? Que decía?

- Estas embarazada. – dice Sasuke y luego abraza a su querida esposa y le da un beso en la frente.

– Sakura, vamos a ser papás.- La chica no cabía en la alegría. Siempre había querido ser mama y ahora lo había conseguido. – Te Amo, Me has echo el hombre mas feliz. - Decia Sasuke, rebosando de felicidad.

-Vamos a tener un hijito...Tambien te amo Sasuke-Kun.- Luego de la noticia emprendieron camino al centro, tendrían que empezar a ver cosas para bebes. Mientras paseaban de la mano tranquilamente a Sakura le asalto una duda.

– Sasuke – Kun……Crees que el bebe le tema a las jeringas?- preguntaba la chica con cara de duda y el dedo índice en el mentón.

– Tendiendo una mama tan miedosa…..Creo que si. – dijo el chico quien recibía un codazo de su linda esposa.

– Sasuke!! Que malo!!

- Era broma…. De seguro y será muy valiente.

– Yo también lo creo. Y así el matrimonio siguió su camino, preparándose para lo que el futuro les preparaba.

"Soy una completa cobarde cuando se trata de jeringas. Lo se, es algo que me avergüenza pero se reconocer. Vaya escena la que arme. Pero todo valió la pena. Resulta ser que ahora estoy esperando un bebe, que lindo. Y pues claro, se de ante mano que será muy valiente como su padre y no le temerá a las jeringas como lo hago yo, de eso me encargare personalmente. No le temerá a nada."

"Por fin estoy formando una familia con el hombre al que amo. Mi Sasuke – Kun"

**FIN

* * *

**

Y ojala les guste esta nueva sección. Son pequeñitas historias de mi parejita favorita. Esta vez le toco el turno a Sakura de pasar un rato medio mal, pero ya ven que al final es pura alegría. La próxima Historia lleva el titulo de "Rutina" algo típico en los matrimonios, veremos como lo sobrellevan Sasuke y Sakura.

Amor Gitano esta siendo reeditado, completamente. Lo quiero hacer mas limpio, prolijito y estoy graneando 3 historias más. Por el momento dejo esta.

Besos y tratare de actualizar seguido.

Chau


	2. Rutina

**Summary:** Rutina. Maldita Rutina. Normal en algunos matrimonios. ¿Cómo lograran escapar de la rutina Sasuke y Sakura?

**Parejas**: Sasuke Uchiha – Sakura Haruno.

**Disclaimer**: Ni Naurto ni ninguno de los personajes relacionados en este fic me pertenecen. Son obra y gracia de un genioMasashi Kishimoto.

**Signos**: _Cursiva Pensamientos._

_- Cambio de escena._

* * *

**Rutina**

Por Akarui – Wakai

"Maldito trabajo. Maldito clima. Maldito trafico. Argh! Odio la lluvia. – Si, estaba lloviendo, se encontraba en la autopista en su auto rojo, parada, por el tráfico de las 7 de la tarde. Tenia que llevar un informe a la oficina y después a casa a tratar de descansar. Tratar, porque al llegar tendría que ver si sus hijos no se habían matado entre ellos y si no habían vuelto a encerrar a la menor en el armario otra vez. Lo mismo de todos los días. Dios!! Como odiaba la rutina. Odiaba tener que hacer lo mismo todos los días. Ser madre no era fácil y mucho menos esposa, con un marido carente de paciencia y unos hijos que se la pasaban peleando. Quería un relajo y lo quería ya. Estaba decidido, llegando a casa, le diría a su esposo que se fueran los dos el fin de semana a la playa. Obviamente su queridísimo marido pegaría el grito en el cielo, exclamando que como dejaríamos solos a los chicos. Pero ella era lista, tendría que arreglar todo antes de llegar a casa y proponerle, que proponer, obligar a su marido a ir a la playa."

Teléfono celular en mano y mientras el trafico no avanza, a llamar a su querida madre que siempre la sacaba de apuros.

- Hola, Ma. ¿Cómo estas?

- Sakurita, hija, Bien ¿y tu?

- Bien, un poco cansada por la ofi y las cosas de la casa pero todo bien.

- Hijita, tú y Sasuke deberían tomarse un descanso.

- Si, eso mismo estaba pensando hace unos momentos. Ma¿no te molestaría cuidar de los chicos este fin de semana? Es que pensé en proponerle a Sasuke que fuéramos a la playa.

- Claro hija, yo no tengo problemas con cuidar de los chicos. Ustedes vayan tranquilos y relájense.

- Gracias Ma, ahora tengo que ver como convenzo a Sasuke. Tú sabes que no le gusta dejar a los chicos solos y menos a su princesita.

- Es muy sobreprotector con la chiquita, pero es normal, es la única hijita mujer que tiene.

- Si, bueno, así me enamore de el. Bueno Ma, te corto. Te llamo en la noche para arreglar lo de los chicos.

- Bueno hija, saludos a la familia. Besos y maneja con cuidado.

- Bye Ma.

Bueno el tema de los niños ya esta solucionado. Ahora reservo la cabaña y todo listo.

- Bueno. Hola, quisiera una cabaña para el fin de semana……. Aja…… una cabaña para dos personas…….OK…..y cuanto sale?...bueno la tomo……..A nombre de Sakura Uchiha……Muchas gracias, Hasta luego.

Bien, todo listo. Falta avisarle a los chicos y a Sasuke.

Llego al fin a casa, despues de haber pasado a la oficina a dejar el informe. Como siempre, mis dos hijos mayores están en la sala viendo televisión, ahora donde estará esta vez mi pequeña.

-Hola Ryu, Hola Syuke. ¿Cómo les fue hoy en el instituto?- saluda Sakura a sus dos hijos mayores, mellizos, Ryu de cabello negro-azulado, con ojos verde y Syuke de pelo Castaño oscuro de profundos ojos negros. Ambos chicos de 15 años de edad.

-Hola Ma!.- Saludan ambos a la vez.

-Bien aunque hubiera preferido que no me tocara educación física, odio ese ramo.- se queja Ryu, quien toma el control remoto y cambia al canal de música, donde en ese mismo instante tocaba su banda de rock favorita.

-Que flojo Ryu, en cambio a mi me alegro el día que me tocara ese ramo. Me siento inútil sin hacer ejercicios.- acota Syuke.

-Chicos y ¿donde esta Amai? .- pregunta Sakura mirando a sus dos hijos. En ese mismo instante la puerta de la casa se abre dejando entrar a una chica de pelo castaño y ojos verdes de 12 años, quien por su expresión en el rostro se notaba que estaba sumamente feliz.

-Hola!!!!! – saluda alegremente la chica recién llegada.

-Hola hija¿Dónde andabas? – pregunta la madre, luego de haber besado en la frente a su hija menor.

-Ah pues fui a……- y el resto se lo dijo en el oído para que sus hermanos no escucharan, quiens se miraban entre ellos y luego a su hermana con cara de interrogación.

-Ah ya veo, y ¿te fue bien?.- pregunto una muy alegre Sakura.

-Sip, muy bien!

-¿Dónde es que fuiste, si se puede saber?- preguntaron unos notables hermanos celosos, quienes la miraban fijamente.

-Pues no, no se puede saber.- y acto seguido les saca la lengua y comienza a subir por las escaleras.- Voy a mi pieza.

-Ves Mama, que insolente!- dijo un muy molesto Ryu.

-Je y ustedes son unos celosos.- dijo Sakura quien tenia una muy calida sonrisa.

-Pues yo no me quedo con la duda, haré que me diga donde fue.- Syuke se paro del sillón y comenzó a subir las escaleras en dirección a la pieza de su hermana.- Vamos Ryu, no te quedes ahí.

-Ya.

-No la agobien niños, ella les dirá sola. – Demasiado tarde, los chicos ya estaban arriba y se podían sentir como comenzaban a hablar entre los 3.- Dios, pero que chicos.

-¿Quiénes?- Y había llegado, Sasuke, el amor de su vida, quien al entrar dejo las llaves en la mesita de entrada y abrazo por la espalda a su esposa aprovechando así de besar su cuello, algo que amaba hacer y que Sakura disfrutaba.

-Sasuke! Llegaste.- se dio la vuelta como puedo y abrazo al moreno poniendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello dandole un corto pero tierno beso en los labios.

-¿Cómo te fue hoy? – luego del efusivo recibimiento se separaron y se dirigieron al sillón, donde se sentaron.

-Bien, como siempre. ¿Y a ti?

-Normal.

-Sabes he pensado que quizás tu y yo podríamos, no se, ir este fin de semana a la playa.- proponía Sakura, quien recorría con sus manos el pecho de su esposo y apoyaba su cabeza sobre este.

-¿Los dos?

-Aja,

-Y los niños. ¿Con quien se quedan?

-Con mi madre.

-Mmm no se, la ultima vez que los dejamos con tu mamá, a la pobre casi le da un ataque de nervios.

-Vamos Sasuke, di que si, por favor. Ya reserve cabaña y todo. Vamos, Por fa.

-¿Ya arreglaste todo?

-Sip.

-Mmm Bien. Vamos.- y acto seguido la pelirosada rodeo el cuello del moreno con sus brazos y lo lleno de besos.

-Siiii!! Gracias.

Justo en es preciso instante aparecen sus 3 hijos a quienes las muestras de afecto entre sus padre le son de lo mas normal. Saludan a su padre y se dirigen al comedor para cenar. En la cena, le dan a conocer a sus hijos, el plan que tiene para el fin de semana, quienes lo toma mejor de lo que esperaban. Al parecer cada uno tenía sus planes para esos días. Luego Sakura llama a su madre y arreglan todo para mañana.

-

Llega la mañana del sábado y con esto la partida a la playa. Después de dejar a sus hijos en la casa de la madre de Sakura, emprenden el camino a su destino. Ya iba en el auto, Sasuke manejaba y Sakura iba de copiloto.

-Voy a llamar a mama, no vaya a ser que a los chicos se les olvido algo o…- pero no pudo continuar ya que Sasuke le quito el celular.

-Sakura, dijimos que sin celular. Si se les olvido algo lo van a buscar, ya tiene la edad suficiente para hacerse cargo.

-¿Pero y Amai? Ella aun es muy pequeña, que tal si se le olvido algo importante.

-Tiene 12 años y tiene a sus hermanos. Vamos a relajarnos… ¿Deacuerdo?

-Esta bien.

Luego de 2 horas de viaje llegaron a su destino. Fueron a recepción donde se registraron y les dieron las llaves de la cabaña, una muy hermosa que estaba situada frente al mar, tenía un pequeño balcón que quedaba en la pieza principal donde había una cama matrimonial y dos mesitas a cada lado. También había una salita que en el centro se encontraba una mesa de café y dos sillones. Un baño enorme y una cocina americana.

Desempacaron y fueron a cenar a un restaurante que quedaba a orillas de la playa. Pidieron una mesa que justo daba al mar. Cenaron, conversaron y rieron. Luego de pagar caminaron por la playa tomados de la mano.

Llegaron a la cabaña, Sakura entro primero y Sasuke la siguió, la abrazo por la espalda y se encaminaron a la habitación principal, ya estando adentro Sasuke besaba el cuello de Sakura quien se estremecía con cada toque. Sin previo aviso, el moreno tomo en brazos a la pelirosada y la recostó en la cama, colocándose sobre ella, donde seguía con su ritual de besos en el cuello.

-Podríamos hacer esto mas seguido.- dijo el moreno quien no para de besarle el cuello.

-Aja. – Sakura se encontraba embriagada por las sensaciones que aun le provocaba su esposo.

Dejando ya de besar su cuello, subió y comenzó a besarle delicadamente los labios.

-Sabes, me gustaría tener más hijos. – dijo Sakura dirigiendole una mirada picara y comenzando a quitarle la camisa a su esposo.

-A mi igual.

"Rutina, dios, odio la rutina pero cuando sabes como escapar de ella, no se te hace tan odiosa. La clave es hacer algo diferente cada día. Quizás un día bailar en la sala de tu casa o cambiar por completo tu habitación. Pero nada se compara con pasar unos días con tu chico en un lugar para los dos, donde logras compartir y profundizar tu relación. En el caso de Sakura, su matrimonio"

**

* * *

.Gracias por los Reviews, me ponen feliz! Pronto subo Amor Gitano, que ya y casi termino de reeditar los capítulos. También estoy creando una historia con los hijos de los personajes. Haber como sale. Al Igual que Sakura. Odio la Rutina, aunque se como escapar de ella, siempre se puede contar con tus hermanitos mayores para fastidiarles la vida.**


	3. ¿Embarazada?

**S****ummary:** ¿Cómo le dices que estas embarazada¿Cómo haré para decirle?

**Parejas**: Sasuke Uchiha – Sakura Haruno.

**Disclaimer**: Ni Naurto ni ninguno de los personajes relacionados en este fic me pertenecen. Son obra y gracia de un genioMasashi Kishimoto.

**Signos**: _Cursiva Pensamientos._

_- Cambio de escena._

**

* * *

**

¿Embarazada? 

Por Akarui – Wakai

"Las grandes noticias son las que mas cuestan que salgan a flote. ¿Cómo le dices a tu novio que estas embarazada? Piensas y das vueltas de cómo se lo va a tomar, si te va a dejar sola con un bebe a cuestas o si te va apoyar como todo un hombre. En esos momentos los pensamientos negativos llegan a ti como las abejas a la miel, quizás por los nervios o por que eres muy cabezota. De todos maneras son noticias que se tiene que dar si o si y tragarse los nervios y afrontar las consecuencias."

-Y Hinata……….Que salio. – Sakura se encontraba sentada en el borde de la bañera, mientras Hinata, su amiga de la infancia, veía el resultado de un test de embarazo que reciéntemente se había echo la pelirosada. Por la cara que tenía su amiga, una de total sorpresa y alegría, suponía que lo que le iba a decir, en parte la llenaría de felicidad y por otro lado la llenaría de nervios.

-Dios Santo, Sakura, voy a ser tía………. Y tu.- dijo señalándola con el test de embarazo.- Vas a ser Mama!!!

Luego lo único que recordó fue que se puso pálida, sintió que todo el baño giraba y escucho a Hinata llamarla. Como lo supuso, se había desmayado. Pero quien no, con la noticia que le acaban de dar y sumándole que no estaba casada, aun. Justo ahora se le ocurría quedar en cinta, cuando faltaban 4 meses para contraer matrimonio con el chico de su vida. El muy patán que la embarazo. Y ahora venia lo peor, como le diría que tendrán que adelantar el matrimonio y con lo mal humorado que andaba, con todo los preparativos de la boda, la oficina que lo llena de trabajo y las reuniones con los viejos gerentes. Dios, tendría que armarse de valoro y decírselo de una.

Cuando al fin recobro la conciencia, abrió poco a poco los ojos y vio a Hinata sentada al lado de ella en la cama, mirándola con una cara de preocupación y mezclada con alegría.

-Dios Sakura, te desmayaste, por poco y te das con la bañera. – giro su vista a la mesita que estaba a un lado de la cama y tomo un vaso con agua.- Ten, toma un poco de agua para que te relajes.

-Gracias Hinata. – se incorporo de a poco hasta quedar sentada, bebió de un solo trago todo el vaso de agua y luego dejo escapar un sonoro suspiro. - ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?

-Pues decirle a Sasuke y ya esta.

-Claro, que fácil se escucha pero es muy difícil hacerlo. – se tiro denuevo en la cama boca arriba y se quedo mirando el techo pensando en y mil formas de decirle a su prometido, que estaba embarazada.

-Vamos Sakura, no puede ser tan malo. Es decir, ustedes van a casarse y entre los matrimonios es muy normal tener hijos, sabes. – decía Hinata tratando de calmar los nervios de su amiga. Justo en ese momento el teléfono celular de Sakura comenzó a sonar, como Hinata se encontraba cerca de la mesita de noche lo tomo y leyó de quien era el llamado. – Saku, es Sasuke.

-Ahí Dios, Hinata contéstale tu, si yo hablo con el ahora, va a notar que estoy nerviosa.

-Y que le digo, obviamente llama para hablar contigo.

-Dile que…..que… que me estoy duchando. – Hinata suspiro y contesto el móvil de Sakura.

-

En la empresa donde trabaja Sasuke, todo estaba saliendo de lo mejor, le habían suspendido todas las reuniones de la tarde, por lo que se disponía a llamar a su prometida para avisarle.

-Hola Sasuke.

-Hinata? Eres tú?

-Si. ¿Cómo estas?

-He Bien. ¿Esta Saku por ahí?

-He no, no, se esta duchando. Me dijo que si sonaba su móvil lo atendiera.- Sasuke puso cara de no creerse el cuento, peor lo dejo pasar.

-A OK. Bueno dile cuando salga que me suspendieron las reuniones de la tarde así que llego más temprano.

-Bueno Yo le digo.

-Ah por cierto, Naruto me dice que ya va en camino. – dice el moreno quien tenia a su lado a su hiperactivo amigo rubio quien le pedía que le avisara a su esposa que el también llegaba temprano.

-Oh Gracias.

-Bueno me haces ese favor?

-Si claro. Adiós.

-Adiós.

Ya cuando colgó su móvil, se quedo pensativo, esa excusa de que Sakura se estaba duchando no se la había tragado.

-He Teme¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada dobe, es solo que tengo un presentimiento.

-Na, cosas tuyas, vamos ya. Quiero llegar a casita con mi linda Hina.

-Ya vamos.

Ambos salieron de la empresa y después de despedirse, emprendieron caminos diferentes.

-

-Y¿Qué dijo? – pregunto Sakura, quien miraba a su amiga, que había comenzado a buscar con la mirada su bolso.

- Dijo que te avisara que ya se venia. Le suspendieron las reuniones. – ya cuando dio con su bolso se paro de la cama y fue en su búsqueda. – Saku, me tengo que ir. Naruto también llega temprano y quiero prepárale una rica cena.

-Ahí no! y ¿que hago ahora? Justo hoy se le ocurre llegar temprano. – la pelirosada había comenzado a ponerse nerviosa, en su cabeza pensaba las formas en como decirle que estaba embarazada. Una carta, por mensaje de texto, por teléfono. No, tendría que afrontarlo y decirle cara a cara.

-Saku, lo mejor es decirle sin rodeos. Has esto, apenas llegue, ve, abrázalo y dile la noticia.

-¿Sin rodeos?

-Sin rodeos.

Suspiro sonoramente, se armo de valor, se levanto de la cama y acompaño a Hinata hasta la puerta.

-Bueno Saku, suerte y relájate. – decía Hinata mientras la abrazada y le daba un beso en la mejilla. – Mañana me hablas y nos juntamos a tomar café.

-OK. Hasta mañana.

Luego de despedirse de su amiga, preparo la cena y subió a su dormitorio donde se tiro en medio de la cama boca arriba. Dios, nadie le había enseñado a comunicar noticias así. No sabia que hacer, no solo por tener que decirle a Sasuke sobre el embarazo, si no que, nadie le ha enseñado a ser mama y eso la tenia preocupada, quería ser una muy buena madre. Instintivamente poso ambas manos sobre su vientre y sonrió, de seguro seria un bebe muy lindo.

Había pasado media hora tendida en la cama cuando escucho la puerta, llaves entrando en la cerradura, puerta siendo abierta, luego cerrada, llaves siendo arrojadas a la mesa de la entrada y después pasos que se dirigían a la sala.

-Saku¿estas? – le llamo el recién llegado, Sasuke.

Se armo de valor, mucho valor. Se levanto de la cama y bajo hasta la sala en donde lo vio recostado en el sillón. Si esperar que el la notara, se arrojo sobre el.

-Sasuke – kun!! Llegaste. – le dijo mientras enrollaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y le daba un tierno beso en los labios.

-Au, si. – dijo entrecortadamente, ya que lo había tomado por sorpresa.- pero Saku, no puedo respirar.

-ahí, ahí, lo siento.- se levanto un poco para dejarlo respirar y se sentó a su lado. - ¿Y como te fue hoy?

-Bien.- dijo el moreno quien atraía a la pelirosada con un brazo y instintivamente la chica apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de Sasuke. - y bien, me vas a decir por que hace un rato no querías contestarme el móvil?

-Que dices, no es que no quería hablarte, es solo que me estaba duchando cuando tú llamaste. – e inconscientemente trago saliva. Claro, ella sabia de ante mano que esa excusa no se la había tragado. Diablos, la conocía tan bien que sabia cuando ella mentía.

-OK, ahora ¿quieres decirme la verdad?

Se mordió el labio inferior y levanto la cabeza, mirándolo a la cara, suspiro sonoramente y luego hablo. –Bueno primero que nada, no te enojes con lo que te voy a decir.- el moreno levanto una ceja y no muy convencido asintió con la cabeza. – Bueno, la cosa es así……lo que paso fue que, bueno, hoy en la mañana no me sentía muy bien y bueno llame a Hinata para que viniera. Le dije que me sentía mareada y que desde hace una semana que andaba con vómitos, tu sabes. – el moreno asintió y le hizo una seña para que continuara. Suspiro por segunda vez y continúo. – Bueno, como Hinata sabes mas de estas cosas, me dijo lo que podía ser, por lo que me hice un test de esos que se hacen las mujeres cuando piensas que están…em…embarazadas .- estas ves Sasuke la miro con los ojos bien abiertos y asintió con la cabeza, señal que Sakura entendió como, sigue. – y las cosa es que salio…..

-Salio. – le dijo animándola a seguir

-Salio positivo.- Inmediatamente bajo la mirada. Al no sentir ningún gesto y palabra del moreno lo miro, descubriendo así que el moreno tenía una cara de confusión.

-¿Y que significa que salga positivo? – pregunto ansioso.

-Que estoy…..que vamos a …. A tener un bebe.

Sasuke se quedo estático, como en estado de shock, mientras procesa la información. Cuando al fin entendió lo que significaba miro a Sakura, quien lo miraba esperando alguna respuesta.

-¿En serio? – Sakura asintió lentamente.- Dios mío.

-Sasuke se que no es lo que te esperabas y todo eso pero……- no pudo continuar por que el moreno la estrecho en un abrazo posesivo. - ¿Sasuke – kun?

-Mujer maravillosa, mujer maravillosa. Te amo, te amo, te amo……Dios, me has hecho el hombre mas feliz del planeta.

-¿Entonces no estas enojado?

-No, claro que no.- luego se separo de la pelirosada y poso una mano en el vientre de esta. – Vamos a adelantar el matrimonio y mañana vamos a ir al doctor y compraremos muchas cosas para el bebe y les diremos a todos.

Sakura no aguanto más y comenzó a llorar. Abrazo fuertemente al moreno, escondiendo su carita en el pecho de este. – Sasuke – kun, tenia miedo de que me dejaras sola. – Al oír esto, Sasuke comenzó a acariciar el cabello de la pelirosada y depositar pequeños besos en la coronilla.

-Tontita, como creerías que te dejaría sola. Te amo, te lo he dicho y ahora tengo muchas mas razones de amarte más y mas.

-Yo también te amo mucho Sasuke – kun.

"Y todo salio bien al final. Se casaron al mes. Los 9 meses siguientes, tanto para Sasuke y Sakura fue un martirio, antojos, mal humor, dolores, en fin, típicos síntomas de una mujer embarazada. Paso el tiempo y el bebe nació. Un lindo hombrecito, idéntico a Sasuke, moreno de ojos negros. Al fin y al cabo, las noticias mas difíciles de explicar son las que te hace feliz de por vida."

**

* * *

Gracias por los Reviews. Aquí termino mi tercer capitulo. El cuarto aun lo estoy pensando. Y pronto comenzare a subir las otras historias que estoy escribiendo.**

**"Un amigo me dijo la otra vez que los antojos y síntomas del embarazado eran excusas que las mujeres inventaban para torturas a los maridos. Mentiritas que usaban para el beneficio propio. Yo no se si será verdad, cosa que no creo, porque nunca he estado embarazada. Tengo 20 años, aun me falta mucho por recorrer. Pero espero que cuando me toque, no me resulte tan difícil decirle a mi marido la noticia."**

**Sayonara.**


	4. Besame Sin Miedo

**S****ummary:** ¿A cuantas personas no les gustaría recibir un Beso sin ataduras, sin miedos y sin inseguridades?

**Parejas**: Sasuke Uchiha – Sakura Haruno.

**Disclaimer**: Ni Naurto ni ninguno de los personajes relacionados en este fic me pertenecen. Son obra y gracia de un genioMasashi Kishimoto.

**Signos**: _Cursiva Pensamientos._

_Cambio de escena._

**

* * *

**

Bésame Sin Miedo 

Por Akarui – Wakai

[Basada en la canción de Rebelde. Bésame Sin Miedo

"Adoro los besos, Dios, me considero una fanática de ellos. Me encantan esos besos tiernos, lo agresivos, los pasionales, pero sobre todos los besos sin miedo"

Compañeros de clases, menudo rollo. Para guardar las apariencias tenemos que esconder lo que sentimos. No podemos demostrarle al mundo nuestro amor libremente. Un fastidio.

Clases de Matemáticas, segunda hora. Ahí esta el muy patán, seduciéndome con sus labios, mirándome del banco de al lado, con su sexy sonrisa, con sus cautivadores ojos. Dios, juro que lo hace a propósito. Todo para provocarme.

-Señorita Haruno¿le gustaría tomar atención en clases por favor?

Diablos, otra vez me quede pegada en el. Sacudo mi cabeza de un lado a otro y dirijo mi vista al frente donde el profesor me ve con el ceño fruncido y de brazos cruzados. – Lo siento Profesor.

-Claro que lo siente, ya van 3 veces seguidas. Después de clases se queda a limpiar el salón. – y vuelve a escribir ecuaciones en el pizarrón. Maldita sea, 3 vez en la semana que me castiga, y por su culpa.

Tocan el timbre para descansar y salir a tomar aire fresco al patio, claro aire que en estos momentos necesito.

-Sakura, otra vez castigada. Pero chica, toma atención en clases, Dios, 3 vez en la semana. – y ahí esta Ino, reclamándome por 3 vez, se que debería hacerle caso y lo intento pero si ella sintiera lo que yo siento estaría igual. -Lose, lo se. De verdad lo intento pero tú sabes, me distraigo fácil. – la típica excusa.

-Si Ya lo se. – no lo sabe, pero bueno, con tal de que ella y el resto se lo crea, da lo mismo.

Gracias al cielo que tocaron, necesitaba aire fresco para despejar mi mente. Le pido a Ino que me acompañe al negocio del colegio para comprar algo de beber. Como buena amiga que es, me acompaña. Vamos caminando por el patio, cruzando la cancha de fútbol donde algunos compañeros juegan a la pelota, y ahí esta él, dios santo, que tenga que verlo cada día en cada lugar. Para mi completa desgracia, el muy patán me ve y me queda mirando hasta que me pierdo entre la gente que compra en el negocio, lo siento, se acerca, siento su mirada profunda sobre mi espalda. Lo hace para desesperarme, lo se.

Siento como pasa uno de sus brazos por mi cintura y me atrae a el de una forma brusca y posesiva, típico en el. Y me susurra endiabladamente sexy.

- Sa-ku-ra, deberías tomar más atención en clases. – Pero que pretende¿volverme loca?, porque si es eso, lo esta logrando.

– Y tú deberías dejar de acosarme. – ja, golpe bajo, se que odia que le diga eso. Me atrae mas a el y me muerde el lóbulo de la oreja¿pero que hace?, acaso esta ciego, no ve que estamos en el colegio, que toda la gente nos ve. Se volvió loco seguramente. – Sasuke…que haces, basta.- maldito, sabe que esto me hace vulnerable.

- ¿Y si no quiero? No me da la gana detenerme.- pero que pretende, que todo el colegio se entere.

-Sasuke, la gente nos ve.- y es que, si nos ven, Ino, que esta a mi lado, esta atónita.

– Al diablo con la gente, que se joda.- y comienza besándome el cuello, y ahora sus dos brazos rodean mi cintura. Es oficial, Sasuke Uchiha se volvió loco. – Sakura, quiero besarte ya.- y claro, yo lo besaria, adoro sus besos, pero ¿delante de todo el colegio?. Que alguien me rescate. Y como si mis plegarias fueran escuchadas, tocaron el timbre para volver a clases. Sasuke al fin me soltó, no si antes susurrarme algo que me dejo helada. –A la salida te la cobro.-

Historia, materia que adoro pero en estos momentos no es mi prioridad, aun sigo pensando en lo que me dijo Sasuke. Demente. Es como lo puedo describir en estos momentos. Pero lo que cierto chico olvido recordar, es que, yo salgo mas tarde, claro mi estupido castigo, que en estos momentos me viene como anillo al dedo.

Las horas pasan y pasan, yo estoy cada vez más nerviosa. Es la última materia del día. Por fin. Solo faltan algunos segundos para que toquen timbre, yo solo trato de lograr escabullirme lo antes posible del salón, no solo por lo que me dijo Sasuke si no también para evitar mas preguntas de parte de Ino, quien no dejo de preguntarme que pasaba entre Sasuke y yo. Que le podía decir, atine a comentarle que quizás Uchiha se volvió loco o algo por el estilo. Obviamente no me creyó, pero al menos no me dijo nada más. Tocaron y debo correr. Levanto rápidamente mis cosas y antes de poder salir, entra el profesor de Matemáticas y me mira con cara de pocos amigos.

–Señorita Haruno¿iba a algún lugar? Porque, no trataba de escapar de limpiar el salón, o si. – este no es mi día. Ya todos se fueron y solo quedamos el profesor de matemáticas, yo y claro, el culpable de todos, Sasuke Uchiha. Lo miro entrecerrando mis ojos y el solo me medio-sonríe, con esa sonrisita de arrogante que odio peor que a la vez me vuelve loca. Volteo el rostro a otro lado, tratando de parecer indiferente.

–Claro que no trataba de escapar, como cree.- Y aunque deteste quedarme, lo hago, soy responsable, que más.

–Bien, pero aquí su compañero presente, me ha pedido que le levante el castigo, porque según el, fue su culpa el que usted se distrajera. Por lo que la perdono, pero que no se repita.- ¿Qué? Perdón no oí bien ¿Uchiha se auto culpó? Lo miro incrédula y el solo vuelve a sonreír.

–Así que ambos, pueden irse.- no, dios mío no, este no es mi día. Me despido velozmente de mi profesor y salgo rápidamente del salón, caminando a paso veloz. Choque con algunas personas pero no tenia tiempo de detenerme y ayudar, tenia que salir rápido de allí o si no se armaría la grande. No se que habrá querido decir Sasuke con lo de "en la salida te la cobro" Bah, claro que se y eso es lo que mas miedo me da.

Logro salir del pasillo y comienzo a bajar las escaleras rápidamente cuando siento su voz llamarme desde el segundo piso, me giro lentamente y lo miro. Diablos, siento como el color sube a mis mejillas.

–Sakura, ven.- ¿Por qué me habla así, con esa endemoniada voz tan sexy? Le niego con la cabeza, ni loca subo. Veo como suspira y comienza a bajar peldaño por peldaño, lentamente. Yo estoy estática, no me puedo ni mover, pero cuando reacciono a darme la vuelta y salir corriendo, es demasiado tarde. Me toma de la muñeca y comienza a subir denuevo, conmigo casi a rastra.

–Sasuke, suéltame.- forcejeo y forcejo y no ahí caso, es muy testarudo, se que no va a soltarme.

–Acompáñame a buscar mi mochila, saliste corriendo, ni me esperaste.- ¿Que no lo espere? Pretendía que lo esperar después de haberme casi besado enfrente del colegio entero. Si que esta loco. Llegamos al salón, recogió su mochila y salimos al pasillo, ya había soltado mi pobre muñequita. Caminamos uno al lado del otro, sin contacto físico, bajamos tranquilamente las escaleras y salimos a la entrada del colegio. Como es habitual, muchos de mis compañeros se quedan unos minutos más a planear que hacer en la tarde, típico. Nos unimos al grupo planeador y oímos lo que tiene preparado para hacer hoy. Ir al cine, suena bien. Adoro el cine. Claro que me apunte inmediatamente y Sasuke lo hizo después de mí.

Por fin puedo irme a casa, ducharme, arreglarme y salir. Estaba dispuesta a marcharme cuando la vos de Uchiha hizo que parara en seco.

–Te acompaño.- sonó mas a orden que a una petición, pero que diablos, ya es costumbre en el.

-Claro.- y le sonrió a lo que el me devuelve su arrogante y seductora sonrisita. Nos despedimos de todos y emprendimos camino a mi casa.

–Sasuke, que diablos te paso hoy.- me mira con cara de no entender.

–¿A que te refieres?.- Joder, este tipo esta loco.

-¿Qué a que me refiero? Pues a tu escena frente a Ino en el patio del colegio, con todos mirándonos. A eso me refiero.- me mira y sonríe, no esa sonrisa arrogante, si no esa que solo hace para mi.

–¿Que?, acaso no puedo besar a mi novia, cuando yo quiera, en el lugar que quiera.- ¿Qué? Pero que¿acaso se olvido de lo que acordamos?

–Pero dijimos que no íbamos a comentarlo con nadie.- y se paro en medio del camino, oh oh, eso quiere decir que no le gusto nada de lo que le dije.

Me giro lentamente y lo miro con nervios. –Pues, al diablo con eso. Quiero que todo el colegio sepa que eres mi novia. Sobre todo ese estupido de Lee.- Aja, ya sabia que algo le pasaba, con que era eso. Ja.

–Sasuke ¿te pusiste celoso de que Lee me invitara a salir?- y di en el clavo.

-Celoso, ja, no………Claro que si, ese cejas pobladas, que se cree.- me cruzo de brazos y lo miro incrédula y a la vez burlonamente. Me mira con su terriblemente sexy carita y da unos cuantos pasos así mí tomándome de la cintura y arrinconándome a la pared, pegando su cuerpo al mío. Maldito, sabe que esto me deja vulnerable a el.

–De ahora en adelante todos sabrán que eres mía.- Si, lo se, es posesivo, pero amo eso de el. Obviamente, siempre y cuando, no se pase de la raya. Y comienza a besar lentamente mi cuello subiendo poco a poco hasta llegar a mi oído y me susurra con ese tono de voz grave y sexy. –Solo mía.- Y luego todos saben lo que paso, pues nos besamos, si, adoro sus besos podría pasar días enteros viviendo solo de ellos.

Y ahora estamos aquí, en el cine, viendo una película de acción, a pedido de los hombres que son mayoría. Un poco de caballerosidad no vendría mal. Gracias a dios termino pronto y nos sentamos en una cafetería a comentar la película. Algo totalmente típico. Me levanto al baño y al volver, veo como todos me miran sorprendidos a excepción de Sasuke, quien tiene su arrogante sonrisita en la cara.

–Sakura-chan. Es verdad lo que dice el teme.- la pregunta de Naruto me dejo helada. ¿Que habra dicho ahora?. Lo miro con cara de confusión y me vuelve a sonreír.

–Frentona, porque no me habías contado antes.- Ino me ve con una cara de asombro. Y vuelvo a dirigir mi vista a Sasuke.

-¿Qué dijiste Sasuke?- se levanta de su asiento y se acerca lentamente.

–Le conté toda la verdad.- dios, me esta asustando.

-¿Qué verdad?- sonríe y me toma de la cintura.

–De que somos novios.- abro tanto mis ojos como mis labios del asombro, veo a mis amigos que están en la mesa atónitos por la confesión. Sasuke se acerca a mi oído y me susurra. –Ahora si, puedes besarme sin miedo.- Ok, lo había dicho, no me quedaba otra que corresponder y gustosa lo hago. Lo bese, un beso que parecía como si fuera el último. Un beso lleno de amor y pasión.Un beso que ya no seria escondido nunca mas.

Y así luego de que mis compañeros se enterar del noviazgo, obviamente se entero el colegio entero. No había más chicos interesados en pedirme citas, ya que conocían el carácter de Sasuke y no se atrevían a salir lastimados. Y las chicas dejaron de acosar a mi novio. Ja, acosen a otro que este es mío.

"Como ya dije, amo los besos. Sobre todos esos besos que te transportan a otros lugares. Esos besos que no importa que digan los demás porque solo los involucrados son los que valen en esto. Son esos besos que no tiene explicación los que mas adoro probar"

**

* * *

Otra historia, un poco mas cortita pero que representa lo que estoy viviendo en estos momentos. Bah, no tan escondido, solo de mis hermanos. Sobre protectores. Todos mis amigos son para ellos una mala influencia.**

**Bueno besos a todos!**

**Nos vemos la próxima semana.**

**Sayonara.**


	5. Es dificil verte crecer

**S****ummary:** Para un padre siempre es difícil ver como su pequeña hija se convierte en mujer y poco a poco se aleja del hogar. ¿Cómo enfrentara Sasuke esta situación?

**Disclaimer**: Ni Naurto ni ninguno de los personajes relacionados en este fic me pertenecen. Son obra y gracia de un genioMasashi Kishimoto.

**Signos**: _Cursiva Pensamientos._

_- Cambio de escena.

* * *

_

**Es Difícil Verte Crecer**

Por Akarui-Wakai

**-"**_**Su hija pesa tres kilos doscientos, mide cincuenta centímetros y es sana".-** _me dijo la enfermera, sin saber que sus palabras no significaban nada al lado de la profundidad de mis sentimientos. En ese momento era el hombre más feliz del mundo, era padre de una pequeña, mi niñita.

No espere siquiera 5 segundos después que me dijeron que nació, me apresure los mas rápido que pude a la habitación donde Sakura, la mujer mas bella del mundo, cargaba a mi niñita, nuestra pequeña bebita. La mire extasiado de felicidad, juraría que en ese mismo momento me pondría a llorar como un niño pero me controle y me acerque a las dos mujercitas de mi vida. Bese a Sakura con toda la felicidad que tenia y luego dirigí mi vista al pequeño bultito que tenia en sus brazos.

-_**"Es una niñita¿Estas feliz?".** _ ¿que si estoy feliz? dios mío, era el hombre mas feliz del mundo.

-_**"Claro que estoy feliz, no sabes lo feliz que me siento en estos momentos"**_ y Sakura me sonrio, solo como ella sabe hacerlo, esa sonrisa que desde siempre he amado y que me mantiene vivo día a día.

Observe como poco a poco, el bultito en sus brazos comenzaba a moverse, la destapo para que pudiera verle la carita, era hermosa, con pequeñas pelusitas de pelo negro y en ese momento supe que era mi bebita, nuestra bebita, abrió sus ojitos poco a poco, mostrando así sus preciosos verde jade, que en esos momentos se enfocaban en mi, iguales a los de mi mujer. Mi pequeña niñita inundo de luz mi vida con sólo mirarme a los ojos minutos después de nacer.

Algunos minutos después entro una enfermera. -_**"necesito llevarme a la pequeña unos minutos para hacerle los chequeos de rutina"**.- _Sakura asintió con confianza y luego me miro con preocupación, sabia que yo no confiaba muchos en los hospitales, yo solo veía como a mi pequeña la alejaban de mi. -_"**no se preocupen, enseguida la regreso**".- _nos sonrió y salio de la habitación con nuestra hijita.

Cuando se la llevaron, entré en pánico y me sentí mareado, entonces comprendí. - _**"¡Soy padre de una niña!".**_

Sakura me sonrió y me tomo la mano. -_**"Si, eres padre de una pequeñita"** .- _la mire embobado y le sonreí.

-

Han pasado 2 años desde que Celeste llego a nuestras vidas. Todos los días llena nuestra casa con su risa de niña. Alegra mi vida con una simple llamada.

Recuerdo que fui el hombre mas feliz del universo cuando aprendio a decirme Papá. Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer. Estábamos en el jardín, disfrutando de un día domingo en un almuerzo de amigos, y cuando hablo de amigos me refiero a Naruto con su esposa Hinata y sus dos hijos, Kei y Ray, ambos de 3 años, mellizos, quien lo diría el dobe con mellizos.

Charlábamos de trivialidades, cuando mire a mi pequeña que jugaba con los hijos de Naruto, me miro, me sonrió y yo le devolví el gesto, desvié la mirada al sentir que el dobe de Naruto me hablaba de algo que en realidad mucho no me importaba

**-_"Dobe, no me interesa"._**

Iba a replicar cuando todos nos quedamos atónitos a lo que acabábamos de escuchar.

**-**_**"Papá".-** _la volví a mirar y ella me volvió a llamar, luego mire a Sakura para comprobar si no estaba alucinando, ella me miro y me sonrió ampliamente

**-_"Sasuke, su segunda palabrita".-_** me dijo llena de felicidad La segunda, ya que la primera fue Mamá

**-**_**"Ve que tu hija te llama".-** _me dijo Naruto quien me daba leves golpes en la espalda.

Yo me pare como pude, aun estatico por la emocion, fui hasta donde mi hija, la tome en brazos y la abrace.-_**"Sabes, me haces el padre mas feliz del mundo".**_

-

Los años siguen pasando, ya tiene 4 añitos. Pinta las paredes de la casa a su antojo, ella decide cuando es de día, ella maneja el sol. Dibuja flores y mas flores, pero lo que mas me alegro fui un día en que llegaba del trabajo, como siempre, ella al sentir la puerta corrió a recibirme

**-**_**"Papi".-** _y salto a mis brazos donde yo la ataje.

Me llevo hasta una de las paredes decoradas por ella y me enseño a la familia. Un dibujito al puro estilo que ella sabe hacer, en donde perfectamente salía ella, Sakura y yo, los tres frente a una casa, con un columpio y algunos árboles. Le acaricie la cabeza y le bese la frente

**-**_**"Esta muy lindo tu dibujo me nenita".-** _sonrió orgullosa por su trabajo y se fue dando saltos hacia algún lugar de la casa.

Sentí unos brazos que me abrasaba por la espalda, era Sakura, la otra niña de mi vida.-_**"La mal acostumbras, las paredes están llenos de dibujos, hasta en el living"**.- _sonrió y me giro quedando frente a ella, le doy un beso en los labios y me abrasa aun mas

**-**_**"A ti también te mal acostumbro y bien que no te quejas".-** _me da un pequeño golpe en la cabeza y se gira para tomarme la mano y llevarme al comedor donde se encuentra nuestra pequeña esperando para cenar.

-

Recuerdo la noche en que tuve que velar por sus sueños.

La casa se sumia en una agradable traqnuilidad y un silencio de lo mas reconfortante.A mitad de la noche un llanto y un llamado de auxilio me desperto al instante. Supe desde el primer momento que era mi pequeña Celeste quien llamaba.

Me levante de la cama sin hacer mucho movimiento para que Sakura no despertara y fui a ver a mi niñita. Al llegar a su pieza la vi tapada hasta la cabeza con las sabanas

**-**_**"Celeste, que ocurre".-** _al escuchar mi voz se destapo y me miro con los ojitos llenos de lagrima y me abraso lo mas fuerte que pudo

_**-"Un moustro feo me asusto".-** _la abrase y le bese la cabecita

**-**_**"Tranquila, solo fue un mal sueño".-** _me miro con sus ojitos brillantes

**-_"Pero y si vuelve ese mal sueño".-_** me dijo aun asustada

Pense que decirle para que se relajara**.-**_**"Si quieres, ven y duermes con mami y conmigo".-** _me sonrio ampliamente y asintio con la cabeza. La tome en brazos y nos dirigimos a la pieza continua.

Nos acostamos, Celeste al medio de la cama, Sakura instintivamente la abraso y mi pequeña me estiro su bracito para que la abrasara tambien, cosa que obviamente hice.

**-**_**"Papi, gracias. Te quiero mucho".-** _le sonrei y le di un beso en la frente

**-_"Yo tambien te quiero mucho mi nenita"._**

**-**

El verano había llegado, decidimos ir a la playa. Seria la primera vez que Celeste conocería el mar. Con 4 añitos, ya sabía lo que significaba la palabra océano.

Le habíamos comprado un traje de baño con vuelitos que vio en una tienda, una pelotita de playa y algunos baldes para que armara castillos de arena.

Llegamos a la playa y se veía su emoción en sus ojitos, pero aun así no se atrevía a acercarse al mar y así era mejor. Después de un rato en que jugo con la arena se paro frente a mi con su traje baño de vuelito y su pelota en la mano.

Me señalo el mar.-_**"Papá deseo ir contigo".-**_ le sonreí me pare de donde estaba sentado, le di un beso a Sakura quien nos miraba contenta y con una tierna sonrisa en los labios

**-_"Vamos pequeña".-_** le dije estirando mi mano par que la tomara.

Le entrego su pelota a Sakura, le dio un beso en la mejilla.-_"**Adiós mami, voy con papi a la playa".-** _le dijo feliz mientras tomaba mi mano.

_**-"Con cuidado los dos".-** _nos dijo Sakura luego de que diéramos la vuelta y nos dirigiéramos al mar. Adoro a esa mujer, siempre tan preocupada por todos, es una excelente esposa y madre, no me imagino mi vida sin ella y mi pequeña, son mi complemento, son como el aire y las fuerzas que necesito cada día.

Nos acercamos a la orilla y siento que Celeste aprieta mi mano visiblemente asustada

**-_"Tranquila Celeste, no va a pasarte nada".-_** le dije para que no tuviera miedo

Me miro con los ojitos brillantes -_**"¿El agua no me va a tragar?"** .-_ me pregunto con visible temor

La miro con total ternura y le niego con la cabeza.-_"**No, porque yo no voy a dejar que eso pase".-** _me sonríe y asiente.

Toca con sus pequeños piecitos el agua, retirándolos al instante, suspira y luego, decidida entra al agua que le llega a los tobillos, la toca con su mano libre y sonríe.

Luego me mira.-_**"Papi, entremos mas".-** _la miro y le asiento con la cabeza.-_"**Tómame en upa".-** _sonrió y la cargo en brazos, nos adentramos mas al mar, hasta donde el agua le tapa hasta el pecho, juega con sus manos en el mar y se moja la carita. Yo pensaba que de tantas apariencias que se admiran en el mundo, yo bien sé cuales puedo asemejar a mi niña.

-

Mi pequeña Celeste ya es toda una adolescente, tiene 15 años y cada día se pone mas hermosa. Recuerdo el día en que pensé que la perdía, solo era una cita pero en ese momento sentí que algo me faltaba.

Llego del Instituto con su mochila y sus libros en la mano, me saludo como siempre, con un beso en la mejilla y un gran abrazo. Despues de la cena nos sentamos los 3 como siempre en el living a ver alguna película que nos llamara la atención. De pronto el timbre de la casa sonó, yo extrañado por la hora fui a abrir, seguido de mi hija. Al abrir la puerta me encontré con un chico de cabello castaño y ojos café oscuro quien me hizo una reverencia

**-**_**"Buenas noches señor Uchiha, lamento la hora, pero podría hablar con Celeste un momento por favor".-** _yo iba a responder un rotundo no, que no eran horas de llamar a la puerta de una casa de familia decente pero mi hija se adelanto

**-**_**"Claro, pasa Ryu"** .-_Yo iba a replicar pero Sakura me detuvo

**-**_**"Vamos Sasuke, déjalos solos, tienen que hablar".-** _claro que yo no quería dejarlos solos, quizás que podría tratar de hacerle a mi pequeña ese tipo, al cual no había visto nunca ni en pelea de perros pero me resigne, Sakura es testaruda, al igual que yo y llevarle la contra en algo era lo peor que se podía hacer.

Espere impaciente en la habitación, hasta que el famoso Ryu se fuera y poder hablar con Celeste. Cuando sentí la puerta de entrada cerrarse después de 20 interminable minutos, baje al living y vi a mi hija con una gran sonrisa y con los ojitos brillantes

**-**_**"No son horas de visitas".-** _me miro aun sonriendo

**-**_**"Lo se, lo siento pero vino a hablar algo importante conmigo".-** _encare una ceja y la mire esperando que me dijera que era, pero como nunca hablo decidí preguntar yo.

**-**_**"Y que quería".-** _amplio aun mas su sonrisa.

**-**_**"Me pido una cita".-** _Sakura quien había llegado junto conmigo, al escuchar esto abraso a Celeste y las dos gritaban de la emoción, yo solo me quede estático en la misma posición, no lo iba a demostrar delante de ella, pero un instinto sobre protector salio a flote.

El día tan ansiado por Celeste y tan odiado para mí, llego.

Mientras mi hija se arreglaba en su habitación junto con Sakura, yo me encontraba en el living sentado en el sillón y frente a mi estaba Ryu, mirándome con algo de incomodidad, yo lo veía serio, durante los primeros minutos ninguno de los dos hablo, yo lo estudiaba con la miraba y el evadía verme a la cara, hasta que me decidí a hablar.

**-**_**"A donde la vas a llevar".-** _pareció salir de su estado de nerviosismo.

**-_"Al cine y luego a cenar algo, señor".-_** me parecía un buen panorama, claro que no lo iba a reconocer delante de nadie, a Celeste le agradaba ver películas.

**-**_**"Te sobrepasas con ella o la lastimas y te mato".-** _lo dije sin mas, quizás fui algo rudo pero era conveniente dejar en claro algunas cosas, el chico trago saliva y asintió rápida y velozmente con la cabeza.

**-**_**"Nunca se me ocurriría algo semejante, respeto mucho a su hija, señor".**-_ lo mire fijamente, el chico no se vía una mala persona y parecía de buena familia

**-**_**"Mas te vale. La traes de vuelta antes de las 2 de la mañana, si llegas después, te olvidas de ella".**- _asintió denuevo rápidamente.

**-_"Si señor, no se preocupe antes de las dos esta en casa, señor"_. **

Luego de unos minutos más de espera, bajo Celeste y Sakura. Mi pequeña se veía radiante, con el vestido negro que le habíamos regalado para su cumpleaños numero 15, con su cabello recogido y con muy poco maquillaje, digna hija de Sakura, de quien heredo su belleza innata.

Por suerte para el chico, llego mucho antes de las dos, de seguro se preocupo. La trajo sana, salva y sobretodo feliz, que era algo que me dejaba tranquilo. No miento, ese día fue el peor de todos. Cuando ese chico vino a buscar a mi niñita en su primera cita, me sentí como si estuviera entregando algo demasiado delicado y valioso a un gorila.

-

Hoy es el día, el más difícil de todos, pero el más feliz a la vez. Hoy se convierte en toda una mujer. Se casa con Ryu, el chico de su primera cita, su primer y único novio y el único que supo ganarse mi confianza para entregarle algo tan preciado como lo es mi pequeña Celeste.

Están todos sus amigos, parientes y familiares, Sakura esta echa un mar de lágrimas

**-**_**"Se casa nuestra pequeña Sasuke".-** _me lloraba camino a la iglesia, yo trataba de calmarla, aunque de nada servia ya que creo que los dos estábamos en las mismas condiciones, solo que yo no lo demostraba abiertamente, pero se que Sakura lo sabia.

Llegamos a la iglesia y los 3 nos reunimos en una habitación, era el momento y yo lo sabía.

Mientras Sakura le arreglaba el velo y el maquillaje, no pudiendo contener las lagrimas, yo la veía lleno de orgullo, mi pequeña Celeste se había convertido en una hermosa mujer, llena de vida, sabiduría y felicidad.

**-**_**"Celeste, hija, tu felicidad es mi primer deseo y el objetivo de todas mis acciones, despojadas de todo interés personal. Descubriste sensaciones en mi corazón que yo nunca imagine que existieran .Olvida las veces que te regañe sin razón o te critique y recuerda que para mi no hay nadie tan valioso como tu, aparte de tu madre claro esta, ya que ambas son mi felicidad. Se que serás feliz con Ryu y deseo de todo corazón que tu vida en matrimonio sea hermosa".-** _me miro con los ojitos apunto de desbordarse por las lagrimas luego de que le dijera lo que sentía y me abrazo, un abrazo que me hizo recordar cuando era pequeña, cuando me recibía por las tardes luego de que llegara del trabajo y cuando tenia pesadillas en las noches y yo la iba a ver.

Sakura veía toda la escena echa un mar de lagrimas y me sonreía, sabia lo que yo sentía en ese momento.

**-**_**"Papi, te amo, y siempre voy a ser tu pequeña Celeste".-** _me beso en la mejilla como solía hacerlo cuando pequeña y se limpio las pequeñas lagrimas que amenazaban por salir. Suspiro profundamente.-_**"Ya es hora, tengo que ir a casarme".**_

La lleve al altar, en donde esperara Ryu junto al cura, ese chico me inspiraba confianza.

Llegamos al centro y como corresponde le entrega a Ryu mi pequeña Celeste, que ahora se convertía en toda una mujer.

**-**_**"Te entrego lo mas valioso que tengo en la vida. Mas te vale que la cuides y la hagas feliz".-** _me sonrió y asintió con la cabeza

_**-"Si señor, le juro que la haré feliz y la cuidare, señor" **.- _las viejas costumbres nunca cambian, quien diría que después de 10 años de su primera cita, terminaría entregándole a mi hija.

-

Ahora me encuentro en el jardín de mi casa, junto con Sakura, los dos viendo como dos pequeños niños, Ryooke de 6 años, castaño y ojos negros y Hana de 4 años, cabello azabache y ojos verdes, juegan con una pelota. Quien diría que después de haber vivido tantas cosas, nos encontraríamos los dos juntos viendo como juegan nuestros nietos. Sin duda alguna lo mejor de la vida es cuando eres padre o madre, cuando vives por alguien y le eres fundamental. Cuando sientes que una parte de ti viven en tu pequeña o pequeño. Se esta oscureciendo y es hora de entrar, acaricio el vientre abultado de Sakura, quien me sonríe, si, vamos a tener un bebe, tiene 5 meses de embarazo. Lo mejor de la vida es ser padres.

* * *

Se me ocurrio este Fic cuando me entere que uno de mis amigos iba a ser padre. Le dije "Nacho, te hare una historia de lo que vas a vivir si es nena" les cuento, mi amigo es alg celoso asi que no me imagino como va a ser con la nenita, porque estoy segura que va a ser mujercita. En fin un fic mas centrado en la relacionde Sasuke con Celeste su hijita. Es el quien relata la historia, cuenta como se sintio y todo eso. Bueno besotes gigantes para todos y gracias por los Reviews. 

Sayonara


	6. Voy a Confiar

**S****ummary:** Una simple invitación a tomar café, se transforma en una nueva oportunidad.

**Parejas**: Sasuke Uchiha – Sakura Haruno.

**Disclaimer**: Ni Naurto ni ninguno de los personajes relacionados en este fic me pertenecen. Son obra y gracia de un genioMasashi Kishimoto.

**Signos**: _Cursiva Pensamientos._

_Cambio de escena._

**

* * *

**

**Voy a Confiar**

Por Akarui-Wakai

(Ambientada en la Canción Una Historia de Amor – Dulce Maria)

Los dos permanecían callados, ninguno emitía palabra alguna. Ojos negros veían con arrepentimiento ojos verde jade. Sentados uno al frente del otro, en un café del boulevard. Hace 30 minutos que habían llegado y solo habían pronunciados escasas palabras.

_**-¿Y como va trabajo?**_ – trataba de cambiar el tema, evadir la mirada que él mantenía sobre ella. Le había parecido extraño que la llamara, después de todo lo que paso. No creía la excusa que le había dado por teléfono cuando le pidió que se vieran, _"Juntémonos para saber de nuestras vidas"_, siquiera habían hablado del tema.

**_-Bien, todo bien. ¿Y el tuyo?_** – no sabia que hacia, no venia a hablar de la vida con ella. Sabia perfectamente a lo que venia y porque la había llamado, pero como siempre su orgullo era mas fuerte. Había logrado llamarla, encerrar su estupido orgullo bajo 7 llaves para no arrepentirse de lo que estaba haciendo. Ahora estaba frente a ella hablando de la vida.

**_-Bien. Con muchos pacientes, pero todo bien_**. – Ok, esto era incomodo. Si no le decía el motivo verdadero por cual la llamo, porque no se tragaba eso de saber de la vida, se lo preguntaría ella misma. – **Sasuke, dime¿para que me llamaste?**

Suspiro derrotado, lo sabia, sabia que ella era así, no se tragaría su frase de la vida. Pues bien, tendría que decir la verdad. – **_Sakura, quiero que me des otra oportunidad._**- lo tiro sin mas, rapido y sin arrepentimiento por lo dicho.

**_-¿Qué?_**

**_-Que me perdones. Se que fui un estupido, orgulloso e idiota. Pero te amo_**.

_**Voy a creer en ti**_

_**Una vez más**_

_**Voy a olvidar**_

_**Todo el pasado**_

_**Pero esta vez será**_

_**La última vez**_

_**Pues ya no habrá**_

_**Ninguna siguiente**_

_**Y no creas que será como antes fue**_

_**Ahora tendrás que irte ganando**_

_**Mi corazón**_

Los meses que pase sin ella fueron los peores, me di cuenta de cuanto la amaba, de cuando me dolió no dedicarle el tiempo suficiente. Lo importante que era ella en mi vida. Deje mi orgullo de lado y me decidí a llamarla. Me decidí a pedirle que me diera otra oportunidad.

Se que fue mi decisión terminar, pero los meses sin el, fueron los peores, pero debía tomarme un tiempo. En nuestra relación, yo era la que lo buscaba, la que pedía perdón por todo y soportaba su estupido orgullo. Pero debo reconocer que lo amo.

**_-No lo se._** – tengo que hacerle las cosas difíciles por lo menos, darle mis condiciones. Obvio, no lo voy a perdonar así como así.

**_-Por favor, te juro que cambie. Ya no soy el idiota de antes._** – Bien me estoy humillando, odio humillarme, pero haría esto y mucho más por esta mujer.

¿Se esta humillando frente a mi? Si que ha cambiado. **_–No solo basta con que ya no seas idiota. Me hiciste mucho daño, sabes. Tengo miedo a pasar por lo mismo._**

**_-Te juro que no te lastimare más. Te voy a proteger siempre._**

Toma una de sus manos entre las suyas y la mira directamente a los ojos, como queriendo que vea su interior, que sus palabras y sentimientos si son reales.

_**Vas a tener que protegerme más**_

_**Sin lastimar mis sentimientos**_

_**Y levantar lo que se destruyó**_

_**Y construir una historia de amor**_

Ella mira sus manos entre las de el. Luego sus ojos que demuestran el arrepentimiento y amor que siente.

**_-¿Prometes que no me vas a lastimar nunca mas?_**

**_-Lo prometo. Nunca mas y me voy a encargar de hacerte feliz._**

_**Voy a confiar**_

_**Intentar**_

_**Una vez más**_

_**Y así sabrás**_

_**Cuanto te quiero**_

_**Pero esta vez darás**_

_**Todo de ti**_

_**Y así talvez me quede contigo**_

_**Y no creas que será**_

_**Como antes fue**_

_**Ahora tendrás que irte ganando**_

_**Mi corazón**_

Suspira y toma aire para la respuesta que esta apunto de dar. Sabe que es una decisión difícil, su corazón ha pasado por muchas desilusiones y una mas seria trágico, pero se va arriesgar una vez más.

**_-Deacuerdo, pero tendrás que dar todo de ti esta vez, yo no haré nada. Tendrás que volverte a ganar mi corazón. _**– Dios, lo amo, no podría decirle que no, pero esta vez le será difícil que lo perdone del todo, si bien le di una nueva oportunidad, tendrá que saber hacer las cosas bien.

**_-Gracias, gracias, te juro que te voy a hacer muy feliz, no te vas a arrepentir. Voy a poner todo de mi para que nuevamente confíes en mi y…._**

No pudo seguir hablando ya que la pelirosada se levanto de su asiento y lo beso en los labios. Sabia que no le pondría las cosas fácil pero anhelaba besarlo otra vez. 5 meses sin sentirlo cerca era demasiado.

El por su parte no se quedaba atrás y la atrajo a su cuerpo, posicionado sus manos alrededor de su cintura y besándola como nunca antes lo había echo, la besaba con amor, pasión y protección.

En la mesa continua una pareja de ancianos veían la escena con nostalgia y felicidad.

**_-Que linda es la juventud de hoy en día_**. – comentaba el caballero de mayor edad, mientras tomaba la mano de su acompañante quien le sonreía.

**_-Así es.-_** le afirmaba con dulzura mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro del hombre.- **_¿Recuerdas que una escena similar protagonizamos los dos en este mismo café?_**

**_-Si, me costo mucho convencerte de que me perdonaras, pero finalmente lo hiciste._**

**_-Y no me arrepiento de haberlo echo._** - dijo mientras acariciaba su sortija de matrimonios que habia traido por mas de 30 años.

_**dar lo mejor de ti...  
...y abrir tu corazon  
no puedes fracasar...  
...y no puedes fallar  
pues ya he sido presa  
de la desilucion.. **_

vas a tener que protegerme más  
sin lastimar mis sentimientos  
y levantar lo que se destruyó  
y construir una historia de amor 

FIN.

* * *

Ya este es mas corto. Al final se ve como una pareja de ancianitos ven como Sasuke y Sakura se besan y comentan entre ellos una escena similar que habían vivido años atrás. 

En fin ojala les guste esta hiper-recontra-mini. Historia.

Gracias a todos por los Reviews. Ya verán que para el próximo Capitulo les agradezco uno a uno.

A si. Lean esta historia con la canción que les comente arriba. "Una Historia de Amor de Dulce Maria."

Sayonara.


	7. How Do I Live

**S****ummary:** Los sentimientos que tiene Sasuke de solo pensar que podría perder a su Pelirosada.

**Parejas**: Sasuke Uchiha – Sakura Haruno.

**Disclaimer**: Ni Naurto ni ninguno de los personajes relacionados en este fic me pertenecen. Son obra y gracia de un genioMasashi Kishimoto.

**Signos**: _Cursiva Pensamientos._

_Cambio de escena._

**

* * *

**

How Do I Live 

Por Akarui-Wakai

(How Do I Live – Trisha Yearwood)

Me esperaste durante 3 años. Me perdonaste todo. Te quedaste conmigo. Aceptas mi mal humor, mis silencios constantes y mi forma de ser. Muchas veces me pregunto si realmente te merezco, si yo soy lo que tú necesitas. Pero siempre estas tu, junto a mi, con tu sonría, tus atenciones, tus calidas palabras y caricias. No se que seria de mi, si tu no estuvieras. Como pasaría mis noches sin ti. Como seria mi vida sin tu presencia junto a mí. Te necesito en mis brazos, tener junto a mí. Eres mi mundo, mi corazón que creía perdido, mi alma. Si alguna vez te fueras, te llevarías todo de mí, lo bueno en mi vida.

**How do I  
Get through the night without you  
If I had to live without you  
What kinda life would that be  
Oh I need you in my arms, need you to hold  
You are my world, my heart, my soul  
If you ever leave  
Baby you would take away everything  
Good in my life  
And tell me now**

No logro comprender como tú, alguien tan pura, tan angelical, desea pasar el resto de su vida junto a mí. Que hace poco era llamado traidor. Pudiendo tener al mejor hombre de la Villa, me escogiste a mi, un pobre diablo que prefirió escapar para cumplir una venganza, algo tan oscuro, egoísta. Ahí días en los que te veo dormir por las tardes y pienso que mi vida seria un caos sin ti. Seguramente mi mundo se desmoronaría, me seria casi imposible sobrevivir. En mi vida no habría ni sol, ni estrellas. No habría amor, no habría mundo para mí. Estaría perdido sin ti, te llevarías todo lo real y calido que ahí en mi vida.

**How do I live without you I want to know  
How do I breathe without you  
If you ever go  
How do I ever, ever survive  
How do I, how do I, oh how do I live  
Without you  
There would be no sun in my sky  
There would be no love in my life  
There'd be no world left for me  
And I, baby, I don't know what I would do  
I'd be lost if I lost you  
If you ever leave  
Baby you would take away everything  
Real in my life And tell me**

En estos momentos te veo dormir junto a mí. Tu rostro expresa tranquilidad y felicidad. Temo que algún día todo esto se pierda. Me aterra el pensar que algún día te alejarías de mí y que me quedaría solo. Mi vida se transformaría en un verdadero infierno y no se si podría sobrevivir mucho tiempo de esa manera. Acaricio suavemente tu vientre abultado, aparte de hacerme sumamente feliz día a día, me regalas algo hermoso, un hijo. Si dios decidiera que mi hora llego, creeme que me iría feliz. Porque tú me haces así. Por eso vuelvo a repetir que sin ti yo no seria nadie. Mi vida volvería a la oscuridad. Te llevarías todo lo bueno que ahí en mi vida. No sabría como continuar. Tú sabes que eres lo mejor en mi vida, eres la luz, la calidez, la alegría y las ganas de vivir.

**Please tell me baby how do I go on  
If you ever leave baby  
You would take away everything  
Need you with me**

**Baby don't you know that you are everything  
Good in my life  
And tell me now**

Desde que me aceptaste en tu vida, prometí hacerte feliz por siempre. Espero que lo este cumpliendo. Me he esmerado por darte todo lo que necesitas y llenarte de amor, ese amor que tanto me cuesta expresar frente a los demás pero que entre tú y yo, sale a flote sin barreras. Si alguna vez te hago mal, solo dímelo y te juro que enmendare mi error o corregiré alguna actitud. Se que muchas veces soy celoso o posesivo pero no puedo soportar que otro hombre intente alejarte de mi vida. Se que algunas veces no hablo mucho de lo que siento, pero intento demostrarte todo mi amor a través de actos.

**How do I live without you I want to know  
How do I breathe without you  
If you ever go  
How do I ever, ever survive  
How do I, how do I, oh how do I live  
Without you  
There would be no sun in my sky  
There would be no love in my life  
There'd be no world left for me  
And I, baby, I don't know what I would do  
I'd be lost if I lost you  
If you ever leave  
Baby you would take away everything  
Real in my life And tell me**

Sakura. Gracias por hacer de mi vida algo mejor y por darme tanta Felicidad. Gracias por llenar mis días de luz, calidez y amor. Gracias por regalarme un pedacito de ti. Y gracias por entregar tu corazón a mí, aunque no te lo diga con palabras, tú tienes el mío desde hace mucho.

**How do I live without you  
How do I live without you  
baby How do I live without you**

Te veo dormir y mi corazón late otra vez. Eres la niña de mis ojos y mi razón de vivir. Eres la que me mantiene en pie y me da fuerzas para continuar. Eres la que día a día me ayuda a salir de la oscuridad en la que me sumergí luego de consumar mi venganza. Eres todo, mi ser, mi alma y mi corazón. No podría vivir sin ti, seria imposible.

* * *

Ah, juro que cuando escribí esta corto, llore. Mientras lo creaba escuchaba la canción de Trisha Yearwood – How Do I Live. Recomiendo que cuando lo lea escuchen esa song!!

Amo la música country y estoy creando una historia que implica mucho este tipo de música. No se si alguien ha visto la Película "Esa cosa llamada amor", bueno para el que la vio, mi historia esta ambientada en esa movie. Solo que cambie el final y bueno algunos que otros acontecimientos.

Bueno mucho Blabla. Besos

Sayonara.

Prometo que para mi otro corto agradezco con nombre.


	8. Destino

**S****ummary:** Un simple concierto los hizo descubrir su adicción..

**Parejas**: Sasuke Uchiha – Sakura Haruno.

**Disclaimer**: Ni Naurto ni ninguno de los personajes relacionados en este fic me pertenecen. Son obra y gracia de un genioMasashi Kishimoto.

**Signos**: _Cursiva Pensamientos._

XxXxXxXxXxX _Cambio de escena._

**

* * *

**

My Addiction 

Por Akarui-Wakai

(Me inspire con la canción de Crazy Town – Hurt you so bad)

Caminaba sin sentido por el lugar. No sabia que buscaba pero sentía que había algo entre toda esta multitud que saltaba y coreaba las canciones, que cambiaria mi vida para siempre.

No se cuanto estuve buscando sin ningún resultado, así que decidí sentarme en una de las sillas desocupadas al final del salón. Seguía con la mirada perdida hacia el frente, buscando algo que no sabia decir que era. Hasta que la vi. Supe desde ese momento que eso que buscaba tan desesperadamente era ella, la chica frente a mí. Pelirosa, algo sumamente inusual, de unos ojos verde jade atrayentes y un cuerpo de diosa. Vestía unos jeans ajustados y una remera blanca con el nombre de la banda.

La mire a los ojos y ella hizo lo mismo. Al momento en que nuestras vistas se encontraron, sentí una conexión entre ambos.

XxXxXxXxXxX

No se cuanto tiempo estuve vagando por el lugar. Supuestamente venia a ver a la banda tocar, pero eso, sinceramente, había perdido interés. Sentía que algo necesitaba encontrar. Algunos de mis amigos me creían loca o peor aun, me preguntaban que había fumado, ridículos, saben perfectamente que esas extrañas sustancias no me llaman la atención para nada.

Seguí con mi búsqueda, sin resultados. Hasta que sentí una mirada sobre mí. Levante la vista y supe que había encontrado lo que tanto buscaba. Un chico de pelo negro y ojos azabache, alto. Vestía unos jeans holgados y una remera negra.

Sentí escalofríos cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Nos acercamos cautelosos, cuidando nuestros pasos, hasta quedar frente a frente. Nos miramos a los ojos y sentimos la conexión del momento.

-"Hola".- saludo la chica pelirosada.

-"Hola".- respondió al saludo el chico pelinegro.

-"Te parecerá extraño, pero te estaba buscando".- jugaba con su pelo en un claro intento de calmar los nervios.

-"En realidad, no me parece para nada extraño porque yo hacia lo mismo".- se cruzo de brazos y sonrió levemente.

-"Vaya, que coincidencia. Por cierto, me llamo Sakura, Haruno Sakura".- le extendió la mano para saludarlo.

-"Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke".- estrecho su mano con la de la chica. Se mantuvieron de la mano por unos segundos, disfrutando del momento. Era extraño, pero la música había dejado de molestar y se sentían como si estuvieran solo ellos dos en ese gran salón. A soltarse las manos, sintieron la necesidad de otro contacto físico.

-"¿Nos sentamos?"- se adelanto a decir Sasuke para romper con el silencio que se había creado después de que se estrecharan las manos.

-"Claro".- se encaminaron a los sillones en donde anteriormente Sasuke había estado sentado. Ya estando allí, se sentaron uno al lado del otro. –"Tengo la sensación de que ya te conozco".

-"Yo siento lo mismo".

XxXxXxXxXxX

La miro y me siento totalmente estupido. Nunca había sentido algo así. Aunque nunca la haya conocido antes no puedo sacarla de mi cabeza. Siento que se me sale el corazón por ella. Mi mente simplemente no la deja ir. Para mis ojos es perfecta. Sus delicados labios rosa me invitan a probarlos, no puedo apartar mis ojos de los de ella. Siento que si no la tengo cerca, moriría. No se si ella siente lo mismo que yo, ojala que si. Un calor agradable inunda mi pecho, calor que hace tiempo no sentía por nadie. Si antes no creía en el amor a primera vista, ahora me retracto y seria capaz de gritarlo a los 7 vientos.

XxXxXxXxXxX

El me hace sentir especial, su mirada me invita a perderme en su profundidad. Siento que el corazón me va a estallar. Nunca antes me había sucedido algo así. Me siento algo boba y nerviosa. Mi respiración se agita. Lo conozco desde hace algunos segundos y siento que moriría si no lo tengo cerca. No se si el sienta lo mismo, en realidad las circunstancias en que nos conocimos fueron de por si extrañas, pero quizás fue el destino quien nos junto. Ojala le pase lo mismo que a mi. Siempre he creído en amores a primera vista, pero nunca me había sucedido a mí, nunca, hasta ahora.

XxXxXxXxXxX

-"¿Te gusta la banda?"- pregunto el moreno para salir del silencio en que se habían sumergido.

-"Si, es una de mis favoritas".- le sonríe calidamente mientras movía sus pies al ritmo de la canción.- "y a ti ¿te gusta la banda?"

-"Si pero inicialmente vine porque un amigo me lo pidió. No soy muy amigo de los lugares concurridos".

-"A si, yo tampoco".- guardaron silencio unos momentos hasta que la chica hablo.- "¿Tienes novia?"

-"No¿y tú?"- internamente el chico rezaba por que no tuviera.

-"Hace algunos meses tuve uno pero cortamos".

-"¿Y porque cortaron?"- se alegraba profundamente de que estuviera soltera.

-"No nos complementábamos para nada. Era una relación perdida".

-"Ah, ya veo".

-"Pero sabes, me alegro de haber acabado con esa relación".

-"¿A si¿Y porque?".

-"No lo se pero me alegra".

XxXxXxXxXxX

Esta extraña sensación grita dentro de mí que te bese, que te haga mía y que no te aleje nunca. Sin conocerte y ya enciendes estas sensaciones en mi. La música hace que mi mente no funcione como debería, que mis emociones estén alertas y que mis deseos controlen mi cuerpo. Temo que te asustes por mis actos y te alejes.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Me siento extrañamente atraída a ti. Deseo permanecer a tu lado por el resto de la vida, que me hagas tuya y que me beses como nunca nadie lo ha hecho. Es raro que un perfecto desconocido provoque tales sensaciones en mí. Yo que me jactaba de tener un gran autocontrol y no dejarme llevar por nada, pero ahora me veo pequeña ante ti, vulnerable y manejable.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Poco a poco sus rostros se fueron acercando, sus alientos mezclando y sus manos rozando. Cada vez, el espacio que los separaba, se iba disminuyen. Sus ojos no se apartaban del otro. Era como si pudieran leer los sentimientos y adivinaran los deseos que tenían.

Todo estaba predestinado. Ellos debían de encontrase. Debían besarse y entregarse el uno al otro.

Sus labios rozaban, hasta que Sasuke mato toda distancia, fundiéndose en un beso lento pero que después paso a ser posesivo, lleno de pasión, lujuria y extrañamente, porque se conocían recién, de mucho amor.

Era como una adicción, cada vez que se separaban para respirar, volvían a besarse sin control. Ya no les importaba nada de lo que pasara a su alrededor, tampoco se percataron de las miradas victoriosas de sus amigos, quienes los veían sonrientes.

-"Ves Naruto, te dije que se llevarían bien".

-"Ino, yo creo que se llevan mas que bien"

-"Si pero de todas formas me debes el dinero, gane la apuesta"

-"Pero que mala¿no iras a cobrar o si?"

-"Claro que si, una apuesta es una apuesta. Dijiste que tu amigo era demasiado frió y yo no lo veo así".

-"Deacuerdo aquí tienes tu dinero. Nunca mas apuesto contigo"

Todo resulto ser una maniobra de los amigos de ambos, quienes decidieron juntarlos una noche. Lo que no sabían era que esta unión iría a durar para toda la vida y que aun hoy, después de haber pasado años de lo ocurrido siguen juntos.

* * *

Si, ame este corto. No se porque pero me gusto.

Estoy haciendo uno en donde Sasuke se muestra celoso. Amo cuando es celoso. A pedido de Lauriita-Chan. Quizás me demore un poquito pero de que lo subo, lo subo.

Bueno besos y Gracias a todos los Reviews.

Sayonara.


	9. El Plan y los Celos

**S****ummary:** Un Sasuke muy celoso, Un lee declarandose y un Naruto con muy malas ideas. ¿Qué sale de todo esto? Menudo Rollo. Pobre Saku que tiene que aguantar esto todos los días.

**Parejas**: Sasuke Uchiha – Sakura Haruno.

**Disclaimer**: Ni Naurto ni ninguno de los personajes relacionados en este fic me pertenecen. Son obra y gracia de un genioMasashi Kishimoto.

**Signos**: _Cursiva Pensamientos._

XxXxXxXxXxX _Cambio de escena._

**

* * *

**

El plan de Naruto y los celos de Sasuke 

Por Akarui-Wakai

-"De veras Lee. Te juro que va a funcionar".

-"¿Seguro Naruto? Mira que me han comentado que mi bella flor de cerezo esta de novia con mi rival en el amor. Uchiha Sasuke".- expreso Rock elevando su puño al cielo.

Naruto se llevo una mano a la cara para tratar de calmar los impulsos de golpearlo. –"Va a funcionar además el teme no esta con Sakura –chan. O eso creo".

-"Bien Naruto, confiare en ti. Todo sea por tener el corazón de mi hermosa flor que…"- iba a comenzar con su incansable discurso pero Naruto lo corto empujándolo hacia la floristería.

En la florería atendía una muy alegre Ino, quien se encontraba tarareando una melodía y creaba hermosos arreglos florales.

-"Hola Ino".

-"Hola Naruto, Lee. ¿Qué los trae por aquí?".

-"Venimos por un ramo de flores. El mas lindo que tengas".

-"Naruto. ¿Le vas a regalar flores a Hinata –chan? Que ternura".- dijo con los ojos brillantes y juntado sus manos frente a su pecho.

El rubio se sonrojo al momento y negó rápidamente. –"No, yo no. Las flores son para Lee".

-"Ah Lee. Bueno y ¿que flores quieres que vallan en el ramo?".

Rock se lo penso un momento. Sakura significaba flor de cerezo así que seria lindo regalarle de ese tipo, pero las rosas rojas representaban amor, y eso era lo que sentía por la pelirosada, así que serian rosas rojas.

-"Rosas rojas".

-"Muy bien. Un momento y tengo tu ramo listo".

Ino se empeño en el ramo, coloco rosas rojas y pequeñas flores blancas para adornarlo mejor. Lo envolvió en un papel blanco con detalles en rojo.

-"Aquí esta".

-"Gracias Ino. Quedo perfecto". –dijo un alegre Naruto quien comenzaba a encaminarse hacia la puerta seguido de Lee que miraba el ramo embalsamado.

-"Oye Lee y ¿para quien es el ramo?".- pregunto Ino antes de que los chicos se fueran.

Tanto Lee como Naruto respondieron a la pregunta de la rubia. –"Para Sakura".

-"Pero…".- no pudo continuar por que ambos chicos habían abandonado el local y desaparecido del campo visual de la rubia, quien se ponía pálida y murmuraba para si.-"Si se entera, lo mata".

XxXxXxXxXxX

-"Vamos Sasuke-kun, será divertido". – Por una de las calles de la aldea, se veía a una de las parejas mas lindas de Konoha, que paseaban de la mano, en dirección a la casa de la pelirosada que trataba de convencer a su moreno novio de ir al festival de esa noche.

-"No".

-"Pues iré yo sola Sasuke-kun".

-"Ve sola".

-"Pensandolo mejor, creo que invitare a Lee".

-"No. al cejas encrespadas no".

-¿Celoso Sasuke-kun?".

-"Claro que no".

-"Bien por que iré con Lee, ya que tu no quieres ir conmigo".

-"Ire". –lo dijo en un susurro que la pelirosada apenas alcanzo a escuchar.

-"¿Qué dices?".

-"Que iré. Voy contigo al aburrido festival".

-"Gracias Sasuke-kun".- y se colgó de su cuello para llenarlo de besos. Algo que internamente amo el moreno.

Llegaron a la casa de la pelirosada, quedaron que Sasuke la recogería a las 20:00 para ir al festival y se despidieron con un tierno y cariñoso beso en los labios.

Sakura al entrar en su casa suspiro enamorada y sonrió para si. –"Amo a mi Sasuke-kun".

Vio su reloj pulsera y se sorprendió de la hora que era. Tenía 3 horas para arreglarse antes de que llegara Sasuke, por lo que corrió a su habitación, arreglo lo que se pondría esa noche y se metió al baño para darse una relajante ducha.

XxXxXxXxXxX

-"Bien Lee ¿Recuerdas todo lo que vas a decir?".- pregunto Naruto quien se encontraba oculto entre los arbustos de la entrada a la casa de Sakura.

-"Si, pero ¿crees que resulte?".- Lee estaba nervioso, no creía que el plan de Naruto resultara bien pero el que no arriesga no gana. Tenía el ramo y los bombones. Nada podía salir mal.

-"Claro que resultara. Yo esperare aquí".

-"Bien". – se decidió y toco el timbre.

Sakura terminaba de colocarse perfume cuando sintió el timbre. Sonrió alegre pensando que se trataba de Sasuke y sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió a abrirle. Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a Lee, arrodillado frente a ella, extendiéndole un ramo de rosas rojas junto a una caja de bombones.

-"Lee, que…"

-"Mi bella flor de cerezo, que irradias luz con tu belleza y llenas mi corazón de alegría. ¿Aceptarías acompañar a este humilde hombre al festival de esta noche".

Naruto veía todo desde su escondite. Su plan estaba saliendo a la perfección. Sakura parecía sorprendida y Lee lo estaba haciendo de maravilla. Seguramente su amiga diría que si.

Estaba tan pendiente de la escena que no se percato de unos pasos que se acercaban a el.

-"¿Qué haces escondido ahí dobe?".

Se sobresalto al escuchar esa voz y sin pensarlo, tiro del brazo al moreno escondiéndolo junto a el.

-"Teme, arruinaras todo".

-"¿Qué cosa?".

-"Lee esta pidiéndole una cita a Sakura – chan y parece que va a decir que si".

A Sasuke comenzó a hervirle la sangre, sentía que pronto iba a estallar. ¿Ese cejas encrespadas estaba pidiéndole a SU Sakura una cita, y ella estaba aceptando? Tenia que acabar con eso y ya.

No tardo ni un segundo en parase frente a la pelirosada que aun escuchaba las palabras de Lee, pero que al ver a su moreno, se le ilumino el rostro y dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio.

-"¿Quieres ir mi bella flor de cerezo?".

-"Ella no va a ir a ningún lado contigo".

Lee se giro en dirección hacia donde provenía la voz y vio a Sasuke con su Sharingan activado, apretando los puños y mirándolo fijamente.

-"Uchiha, mi rival en el amor. Esta vez he de ganar yo. Sakura- san asistirá conmigo al festival".

-"No".

-"Claro que si. Y luego seremos novios".

Sasuke comenzaba a perder la paciencia y Sakura lo noto.

-"Lee".

-"Momento Sakura. Y luego nos casaremos".

Le hervía la sangre y cada vez apretaba más los puños.

_Si ese maldito no se calla lo mato._

-"Lee será mejor que…"

-"Momento. Y tendremos pequeños Lee y pequeñas Sakuritas que correrán por los jardines de nuestro feliz hogar"

Bien, había llegado a su límite. Había tocado su lado sensible. No lo pensó dos veces y le estampo un fuerte golpe en la cara, dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo.

Sakura se sobre salto y enseguida se agacho junto a Lee para cerciorarse de que no lo haya matado. Para alivio de todos, el chico estaba vivo pero inconsciente.

Naruto, quien no prefirió interferir, al ver como Sasuke golpeo a Lee, salio de su escondite y se paro frente al moreno recriminándolo por su actitud.

-"Teme¿Qué rayos te pasa?"

-"Callate Dobe que no estoy de humor"

-"Al carajo tu humor. No puedes ir golpeando a todos los hombres que se le acerquen a Sakura – chan. Ella tiene derecho de tener citas con quien quiera"

-"Naruto cállate".- dijo Sakura quien se colocaba al lado del moreno y trataba de calmarlo.

-"Pero Sakura – chan, tiene que saber que tu puedes ver a quien sea".

-"Naruto".- Sasuke esta volviendo a perder la calma. Si el dobe no se callaba, le haría compañía a Lee.

-"Aparte no es tu novio. Si lo fuera aceptaría estas actitudes de parte de el".

-"Naruto".

-"Con lo que me costo convencer a Lee que se armara de valor para venir".

-"¿Asi que fue tuyo el plan dobe?".

-"Claro, alguien debía hacerlo y entre todos yo soy el mas listo".

-"Estupido Naruto, ahora si te mato".

Pero antes de que Sasuke atentara contra la vida de Naruto, Sakura se interpuso y se coloco frente a el y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

-"Auch. ¿Sakura – chan porque me golpeas?".

-"Tonto Naruto. Por tu culpa Lee quedo inconsciente y para tu información Sasuke y yo si somos novios".

El rubio miro atónito a la pareja para luego sonreír enormemente. –"¿En serio?". – ambos asintieron. –"¿Y desde cuando?".

-"Desde hace 2 semanas".

-"¿Qué? Y porque soy el ultimo en enterarme".

-"Dobe, te lo contamos el mismo día".

-"Ah verdad, ahora lo recuerdo".

Tanto a Sasuke como a Sakura le aparecieron gotitas en la cabeza y suspiraron con resignación. Naruto era tremendamente olvidadizo y despistado, cualidad que nunca cambiaria en el.

-"Bueno Naruto, encargate de llevar a Lee a su casa, Sasuke y yo nos vamos al festival".

El rubio no alcanzo ni a replicar, ya que Sasuke tomo de la mano a Sakura y se la llevo con el.

Miro a Lee quien yacía inconsciente en el suelo. –"Vaya, Sasuke si que es celoso".- cargo al chico sobre su espalda y emprendió camino hasta su casa. –"Creo que tendremos que buscar a otra chica para ti".

XxXxXxXxXxX

Caminaban de la mano, tranquilamente. Viendo desde lo lejos las luces del festival que cada vez se acercaban mas. Sasuke paro repentinamente, acto que fue imitado por Sakura.

-"¿Qué pasa?".

-"Sakura ¿Pensabas aceptar la cita de Lee?".- pregunto visiblemente molesto, recordando las escenas que vio.

–"Claro que no".

-"Bien, porque si ese Lee o cualquier otro se atreve a invitarte otra vez. No vivirán para contarlo. Eres mi y de nadie mas".

A Sakura le pareció cómica la actitud del moreno y solo accedió a sonreír con ternura y abrazarse a su brazo. Acto que no paso desapercibido por el moreno y esbozo una pequeña sonrisa.

-"Por siento te ves hermosa".- dijo en susurro, siendo escuchado solo por la pelirosada quien se sonrojo por el cumplido de Sasuke.

-"Gracias".

Sasuke era celoso y algo posesivo pero era su manera de demostrar cuanto la amaba y protegía. Era su Sakura y nadie cambiaria eso.

Sakura por su parte adoraba esa actitud de el. La hacia sentir amada, segura. Lo amaba con todo su corazón y lo aceptaba tan cual es.

* * *

Este cortito esta dedicado especialmente para Lauriita-Chan. Aunque no se centra mucho en los celos de Sasuke pero no te preocupes que ya estoy creando otro mas. Me gusto esto de hacer a un Sasuke celocin, así que agregare otros mas.

Besos y gracias por los Reviews.

Sayonara.


	10. Inalcanzable

**Summary:** [Universo Alterno. Carácter levemente modificado Los amores Inalcanzables e Imposibles son los peores, se sufre en demasía y nada se consigue. Pero esta no es la ocasión.

**Parejas**: SasuSaku

**Disclaimer**: Ni Naurto ni ninguno de los personajes relacionados en este fic me pertenecen. Son obra y gracia de un genioMasashi Kishimoto.

**Signos**: _Cursiva Pensamientos._

_Cambio de escena._

* * *

"**Inalcanzable"**

Por Akarui-Wakai

_Te siento tan distante y tan cerca a la vez. Descifrando tú silencio._

_Y entonces me imagino dentro de tu piel, pero pierdo en el intento._

-----Sakura

Otra vez aquí, observándote y sin el valor de acercarme. Como a cada receso estas junto a tus amigos, en una esquina riendo, sin fijarte en mí ni en lo que siento y yo finjo hacerlo lo mismo. Mis amigas dicen que me olvide de ti, pero como hacerlo si cada vez que cierro los ojos, veo tu imagen en mi interior. Cada vez que intento comenzar algo, pienso en ti y todos mis esfuerzos no valen ya.

_Y por mas que busco darte amor, Nunca te fijas en mi._

_Si supieras que pudo morir por ti._

¿Y que puedo hacer para que te fijes en mi¿Cómo decirte que estas en cada uno de mis pensamientos¿Cómo encontrar valor para decirte lo que siento? No lo ahí, no ahí forma alguna que me asegure que podré estar contigo por fin. Que podré sanar tus heridas y protegerte cuando estés mal.

Miro mis manos y me siento patética, sufriendo por amor. _"No pierdas tu tiempo en tonterías" _Es seguro que me dirías algo así. Como lo hiciste con Ino, Karin y las otras chicas que se te acercaban. Esos gestos han hecho que pierda el valor a acercarme a ti, que tema ser dañada.

_Inalcanzable como estrella, tan distante._

_Un amor que es imposible,_

_Invisible como el aire,_

_Eres tan inalcanzable_

_Tan sublime como un ángel_

_Un amor que es imposible_

_Como un fuego que no arde_

_Te me haz vuelto inalcanzable._

-----Sasuke

Nuevamente te veo allí sentada, sola. No sabes como desearía poder acercarme a ti, decirte lo que me haces sentir. Naruto me dice que me acerque de una vez, pero como hacerlo si cada vez que lo intento tu bajas la mirada y pasas de mi. Eres tú, la única que habita en mi mente. Se apodera de mis pensamientos y sentimientos.

_Pervivo en la vereda de tu soledad,_

_Cuando alguien te lastima._

_Que ganas de decirte que no hay nadie más _

_Que te amo sin medida,_

_Como duele verte suspirar_

_Porque no eres feliz_

_Si supieras que puedo morir por ti._

¿Y que gano con acercarme a ti si no te fijas en mi¿Por qué cada día intento ser parte de tu vida? Lo se muy bien, porque simplemente llenas la mía. Con tus sonrisas le das paz a mi alma y sanas mis heridas.

Me gustaría poder defender y protegerte de todo lo malo. Que nada ni nadie te dañe y corrompa tu ingenuidad.

Miro mis pies y me siento un idiota. Debería acercarme y ya. Pero de seguro tú pasarías de mí y no me prestarías ni la más mínima atención.

_Inalcanzable como estrella, tan distante._

_Un amor que es imposible,_

_Invisible como el aire,_

_Eres tan inalcanzable_

_Tan sublime como un ángel_

_Un amor que es imposible_

_Como un fuego que no arde_

_Te me haz vuelto inalcanzable._

-----

-"Frentona. ¿Otra vez aquí?".- y si, es Ino, una de las chicas que Sasuke rechazo y mi mejor amiga. –"¿Por qué no te acercas de una buena vez?".

-"¿A quien?".

-"_¿Aquien? _Pues a quien va a ser, a Sasuke. No me vas a decir que estas aquí contemplando el día".- y de todas mis amigas, ella es la que mas sabe de todo esto.

-"¿Y que saco con acércame¿Ser una mas a las cuales rechaza durante el día?".- esbozo una triste sonrisa y niego con la cabeza. –"No quiero eso para mi, por mucho que me guste y lo ame".

-"Saku, sin no te arriesgas no ganas".

-"No voy a ganar nada mas que ser humillada".

-"¿Y es por eso que te vas?".- y si, me voy del colegio. Algunos pensaran que es una soberana estupidez, y solo por un chico, pero ya no aguanto mas. Me gustaría recomenzar mi vida y si tengo suerte olvidarme de Sasuke – Kun y enamorarme de alguien que me corresponda.

Le sonrió levemente y ella me abraza, comprendiendo mis motivos y el gran sacrificio que haré.

-"Y que sepas que no estoy deacuerdo, pero te apoyo y si con eso eres feliz, yo también lo soy".

------

-"Teme, supe que Sakura – Chan se va del colegio".- me atoro con el juego que estaba bebiendo y miro a Naruto quien me asiente con la cabeza.

-"¿Dónde lo escuchaste?".

-"Hina – Chan me contó hoy en la mañana".

-"¿Y porque se va?".

-"No lo se, solo me dijo que era mejor para ella".- dirijo mi vista hacia donde esta Sakura y veo que esta conversando con Ino, se nota triste, lo se por su mirada. –"Creo que deberías decirle antes que sea tarde".

-"¿Y que ganaría con eso?".

-"No quedarte fastidiado por no confesarle nada".- ahí veces en que Naruto puede ser un Dobe inmaduro pero otras me sorprende de verdad. –"Si quieres yo entretengo a Ino mientras tu hablas con Sakura".

-"No creo que sea lo correcto".

-"¿Y que es lo correcto¿Quedarte sin decir nada¿Dejar que se vaya sin saber lo que sientes por ella? No seas cobarde Sasuke".

Y Naruto tenía razón, debía enfrentarla, decirle mis sentimientos y esperar a que me abofetee, ignore o corresponda. –"Bien Dobe. Lo haré".

-"Ese es mi amigo y no te preocupes que yo me encargo de Ino. Ha la salida le dices todo".

------

El timbre sonó, dando aviso al fin de clases y el comienzo del fin de semana. En el salón de 4º de secundaria, los alumnos guardaban sus libros y cuadernos y se disponían a volver a casa.

Solo quedaba Ino y Sakura, que guardaban tranquilamente sus cosas y charlaban.

-"¿Y ya estas segura que es lo que quieres?".- le dijo la rubia quien la miraba fijamente, aguantándose las ganas de abrazarla y llorar para que su mejor amiga no se fuera.

Sakura suspiro y asintió con la cabeza. –"Me duele mucho irme pero es lo mejor".

-"¿Sabes que me vas a hacer mucha falta frentuda?".- Ino la abrazo muy fuerte y la pelirosada correspondió el abrazo.

-"Lo se Ino-Cerda. Tu también me vas a hacer falta".

-"¿Ya hablaste en dirección por lo del traslado?".

-"Mañana tengo cita con la directora".

Ino asintió y tomo su bolso. –"Bueno vamos a tomar un helado al centro comercial".

-"Vamos".

Y así ambas chicas salieron del salón y emprendieron camino hacia la salida del colegio.

En su camino se cruzaron con Naruto y Sasuke quienes salían del baño de varones. Sakura se tenso al ver al moreno y una repentina descarga eléctrica le paso por todo su cuerpo cuando sus miradas se encontraron.

-"Ino, que bueno que te veo. Necesito decirte algo muy urgente y privado".- le dijo Naruto.

Ino lo miro alzando una ceja y luego miro a Sakura quien levanto los hombros no entendiendo nada.

-"Espero que sea importante. Enseguida vuelvo Saku".

La pelirosada asintió y apoyo su espalda en la pared del pasillo, viendo como los dos rubios se alejaban de allí.

Sasuke la miro, la chica tenia la cabeza gacha y miraba sus pies. Tomo aire y se armo de valor. Naruto tenia razón, debía y quería confesarle todo, por lo que se apoyo a un lado de la chica.

-"Asi que te vas".

Sakura levanto la cabeza y lo vio junto a ella, el chico miraba al frente y tenia los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

-"He…si".

-"¿Y porque?".

Volvio su mirada al suelo y sonrió tristemente. No sabia que responderle. Ella sabia porque se iba pero no se lo podía decir a el, justamente a el.

Como no escucho respuesta, la miro y se puso frente a ella. Con una de sus manos levanto suavemente la cara de la chica, quien estaba levemente sonrojada y sorprendida por el gesto. Se miraron a los ojos y Sasuke volvía a preguntar.

-"Sakura ¿Por qué te vas?".

Tenia que decírselo, ya no sacaba nada con ocultarlo más. De todos modos, seria la última vez que lo vería.

Tomo aire y susurro débilmente. -"Porque…porque te amo". – palabras que no fueron captas del todo por Sasuke.

-"¿Que dijiste?".

-"Porque te amo".

El chico se sorprendió por la declaración de Sakura y no atinaba a hacer nada, aun mantenía entre sus manos el rostro de Sakura, quien estaba apunto de ponerse a llorar, había echo el ridículo, le confeso lo que sentía y el se queda muy callado sin responder nada.

-"¿Me puedes soltar? Ya te dije porque me iba, ahora puedes humillarme si quieres, no me importa. Dime lo que le……"

Y no pudo continuar ya que sintió como Sasuke se acercaba a ella y sellaba sus labios con un tierno beso que la tomo desprevenida. En un momento fue incapaz de corresponder pero cuando ya se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, llevo sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico y profundizaron el beso.

Se separaron por la falta de aire y Sasuke pego su frente a la de ella.

-"¿Porque fue eso?".

-"Porque yo también siento lo mismo".

-"E-Enserio"

Asintió con una pequeña sonrisa. –"No te vayas".

-"P-pero".

-"Porfavor no te vayas. Hace tanto que siento esto que no puedo dejar que te vayas ahora que ya lo sabes".

Sakura lo miraba sorprendida, nunca creyó que su amor _"imposible" _seria correspondido. Y ahora que sabia la verdad no hallaba razón alguna para alejarse de el, por lo que sonrió y lo volvio a besar, esta vez mas apasionado.

Cuando cortaron el contacto Sasuke pregunto. –"¿Eso significa que no te vas?"

Sakura volvio a sonreír. –"No me voy".

Le dio un corto beso en lo labios. –"Entonces ahora eres mi novia".

-"¿Me estas preguntando?".

-"No, solo te informo". – y le dedico una de sus sonrisas arrogantes.

-"Me parece bien, porque si quiero".

Y volvieron a fundirse en un beso tierno, demostrándose todo lo que sentían y lo que significaba el uno para el otro.

------

-"Asi que lo tenias todo planeado Naruto- Baka".

-"Pues claro. ¿Crees que soy idiota?".

-"No responderé nada de nada"

-"Claro porque sabes que soy muy inteligente".

-"Si, ya".

En uno de los salones del colegio, tanto Naruto como Ino, veían la linda escena que sus amigos protagonizaban. Estaban felices por ambos, ya que desde siempre que se habían pertenecido el uno al otro. Ambos había confesado sus sentimientos y se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía el otro y lo equivocados que estaban en un principio.

Todo había salido bien después de todo.

* * *

Da, un cortito que escribí una noche, cuando debería haber estado estudiando pero bah, la tentación me gano y no podía dejar esta idea volando por ahí.

Léanla con la canción de Rebelde – Inalcanzable.

Sayonara.


	11. No Puedo Olvidarte

**Summary:** (Universo Alterno. Carácter levemente modificado) Habían terminado su relación pero ninguno de los dos había podido volver a rehacer su vida.

**Parejas**: SasuSaku

**Disclaimer**: Ni Naurto ni ninguno de los personajes relacionados en este fic me pertenecen. Son obra y gracia de un genio Masashi Kishimoto.

**Signos**: _Cursiva Pensamientos._

_---- Cambio de escena._

* * *

"**No puedo Olvidarte"**

Por Akarui-Wakai

_**En el silencio de mi habitación aun siento el murmullo de tu voz  
Lastimándome como un dulce adiós, dejándome vacío el corazón**_

Entro rápido a su casa, subió corriendo las escaleras que la llevaban a su cuarto, no reparo en su madre quien la saludo desde la cocina. En ese momento nada le importaba. Ya en su habitación, cerro de un portazo la puerta y se apoyo en esta, cayendo lentamente hasta quedar sentada en el suelo. Temblaba y sus ojos ardían. Soltó un sollozo y comenzó a llorar. Los acontecimientos de esa tarde retumbaban aun en su cabeza.

_-"Si crees que es mejor que terminemos, hazlo"._

_-"Creo que es lo mejor. Me hace daño pelear cada día"._

_-"¿Y crees que a mi no? pero la solución no es terminar"._

_-"Yo creo que si"._

_-"Entonces, Adiós"._

_-"Adiós". _

Se levanto despacio y se acerco al tocador. Miro su reflejo en el espejo, ojeras, rasgos de lágrimas y ojos enrojecidos. No podía parar de llorar y lo peor es que ahora dudaba si la decisión había sido la correcta. Extrañaba su aroma, sentirse protegida entre sus brazos. Se sentó en su cama y de la mesita de noche, tomo un marco de fotos en donde salía ella y el, felices. Acaricio la imagen de el y lloro con muchas mas fuerzas. Apretó el marco en su pecho y se recostó. Lo mejor seria tratar de dormir y olvidar. "Agradecía que mañana era sábado".

-----

_**Casi no duermo y he vuelto a fumar, cada recuerdo es una lágrima  
No se como hacer, para estar de pie, siempre me digo que es la ultima vez**_

Había dejado de fumar hace más de 3 años y allí estaba otra vez, en el patio trasero de su casa, con un cigarrillo en la boca. Ya era su tercera cajetilla del día. No había podido conciliar el sueño durante la noche por lo que decidió salir a tomar aire fresco. Su hermano lo había tratado de animar durante la tarde, pero no consiguió nada, es mas ni siquiera quiso cenar. Aun recordaba como había comenzado todo.

_-"Sasuke-Kun, basta ya, no soporto seguir peleando así"._

_-"Pues no me provoques. Sabes que detesto a ese idiota de Sai y tu haces como si no te importara"._

_-"Que no te agrada no significa que a mi también deba caerme mal"._

_-"¿Pero acaso no ves como te mira?"._

_-"Basta Sasuke. No podemos seguir así"._

Apago su 5to cigarrillo de la noche y volvio a encender otro. A este paso terminaría enfermo pero no quería parar. Se había comportado como un idota, reclamándole porque Sai la miraba demasiado cuando ella no tenia la culpa. Pero no soportaba las miradas y cercanías que tenía ese tipo para con ella. Extrañaba todo de ella, su dulce aroma, su vos, su calidez. Apago el cigarro y se adentro en la casa, se sentó en uno de los sillones de la sala y apoyo sus codos en sus rodillas, se tapo la cara con las manos y trato de pensar en algo mas, sin conseguirlo. "Agradecía que mañana era sábado".

----

_**Y no puedo olvidarte si te veo en todas partes  
Si en el último beso me robaste el aliento  
Y no puedo olvidarte si te llevo en la sangre  
Si en el último abrazo aun me pierdo despacio**_

Su telefono móvil comenzó a sonar, despertándola. Estiro el brazo y lo alcanzo de la mesita. Vio en número, era Ino, su mejor amiga.

**-"**Hola Ino".- saludo con voz apagada.

-"Saku pero que voz. ¿Cómo estas amiga?".

-"Mal. Dormí pésimo anoche".

-"Frentona, tienes que reponerte".

-"Lo se pero no se si lo que hice fue lo correcto".

-"Lo sabrás con el tiempo. Pero ahora para subir ese animo, te invito al centro comercial".

-"No lo se, no tengo ganas Ino-cerda".

-"Vamos Saku, no acepto un no, en 1 hora mas estoy en tu casa".

-"Pero…".

-"Nada de peros, te hará bien salir. Nos vemos. Adiós".

-"Adios".

Quizás su amiga tenia razón y lo mejor seria salir, despejarse y tratar de olvidar. Se levanto sin ánimos de la cama y bajo a desayunar, en donde su madre la esperaba en la mesa. Al verle la cara lo único que hizo fue abrazarla y darle un maternal beso en la frente, gesto que Sakura agradeció internamente. Luego de comer, subió a su cuarto, se ducho y arreglo. Pasados 5 minutos, llego Ino y juntas se fueron al centro comercial.

----

_**No encuentro aun algún motivo yo  
Para entender que todo termino**_

_**Intento salir de la soledad  
Darle al destino una oportunidad **_

Mas vuelvo a caer cuando pienso en ti, no soy nada sin ti 

No había dormida durante toda la noche, trato de olvidar viendo alguna película o algo pero no consiguió nada. Su hermano bajo a desayunar y lo vio sentado en el sillón, sabia de ante mano que no había dormido nada. Tenia que hacerla algo por el.

-"¿No dormiste en toda la noche, he?".

-"No pude".

-"Tienes que despejarte, intentar descansar o algo".- como vio que su hermano no hablaba y mantenía la vista fija en el suelo, prosiguió. –"¿Qué tal si me acompañas al centro comercial? Tengo que comprar algunas cosas para el auto".

-"No tengo ánimos. Prefiero quedarme en casa".

-"De eso nada. Mama esta preocupada, dijo que ayer no cenaste".

-"No tenia ganas".

-"Va, levántate y duchate que yo te espero aquí".

-"¿No me dejaras tranquilo, verdad?".

-"No".

Se resigno, su hermano era testarudo y no lo dejaría en paz hasta salirse con la suya. Se levanto perezosamente del sillón y subió hasta su habitación, se ducho, arreglo y luego bajo al encuentro donde Itachi lo esperaba en la mesa de la cocina para desayunar y luego salir en dirección al centro comercial. Quizás su hermano tenía razón y lo mejor seria salir, despejarse y tratar de olvidar por un segundo.

----

_**Y no puedo olvidarte si te veo en todas partes  
Si en el último beso me robaste el aliento  
Y no puedo olvidarte si te llevo en la sangre  
Si en el último abrazo aun me pierdo despacio**_

Habían llegado al centro y Ino no se detenía ni un segundo, la llevaba de una tienda a otra, viendo ropas, zapatos, bolsos, de todo lo que se le cruzara por delante y para ser sinceros, Sakura ya estaba algo cansada por lo que la dejo a ella que siguiera recorriendo mientras ella se entretenía viendo discos en la tienda de música.

-"Sakura-Chan".- miro a su izquierda y se encontró con Naruto, el mejor amigo de Sasuke.

-"Hola Naruto".

-"¿Cómo estas¿Y Sasuke-Teme?".- dijo el rubio mirando por todo el local viendo si encontraba a su amigo.

A Sakura se le apretó el corazón al escuchar ese nombre y trato de mantenerse estable sin ponerse a llorar.

-"¿No vino contigo?".- Sakura negó con la cabeza, al parecer el moreno no le había contado aun que habían terminado. –"¿Y como? Conociendo a Sasuke-Teme, pensé que estaría contigo. Te cuida mucho".

-"Naruto, ayer terminamos". – lo dijo en un pequeño susurro pero audible para el rubio quien abrió los ojos y miro a Sakura que luchaba por no llorar pero le era casi imposible, haciendo que pequeñas lagrimas salieran de sus ojos.

No dudo ni un segundo y la abrazo. –"Lo siento Sakura-Chan, no lo sabia".- la chica mantenía su cabeza en el pecho de Naruto mientras descargaba toda su tristeza a través de las lagrimas. –"¿Quieres un helado o algo? Yo invito".

Se separo del chico y se limpio los rastros de lágrimas regalándole una pequeña sonrisa. –"Esta bien".

Se dirigieron a una heladería que había frente a la tienda de música. Se sentaron en una de las mesas y ordenaron. Mientras esperaban los pedidos, se pusieron a conversar.

-"¿Y que paso¿Porque terminaron si se veían tan bien?".

-"Estabamos peleando mucho, sabes. Casi siempre por los celos de Sasuke hacia otros chicos que se me acercaban, yo no lo aguante mas y le dije que termináramos".

-"Pero Sasuke-Teme siempre a sido así contigo, celoso y sobre protector, supongo que debe tener miedo a perderte".

-"Supongo. Pero no hablemos de eso. Dime ¿Cómo vas con Hinata?".

-"Bien, ya llevamos 2 años y de verdad que estoy feliz".

-"Que bueno".

----

_**No se como, no se cuando  
Olvidarte me hace daño  
No se como, no se cuando  
Olvidarte me hace daño**_

Llegando al centro comercial, Itachi y Sasuke se dirigieron a la tienda de autos por las refracciones que necesitaba el mayor. Luego de comprar lo que necesitaba, Itachi invito a su hermano a comer o tomar algo, se sentaron en una de las mesas que quedaban en la terraza y ordenaron.

-"¿Y porque terminaron?".

-"No quiero hablar de eso".

-"Te va ayudar, así te desahogas y yo veo si puedo ayudarte".

Suspiro derrotado, su hermano tenia razón, debía contarle a alguien y quizás el podía aconsejarlo. –"Por mi culpa. Volvimos a pelear por mis estupidos celos".

-"Nunca aprendes. Te dije que si te encabronabas por que un tipo la veía demasiado, la cargues con el y no con Sakura".

-"Lo se¿Pero que puedo hacer? Pareciera ser que a ella le gusta verme mal".

-"No creo que sea eso. Pero no puedes privarla a tener amigos solo porque a ti te dan celos".

-"Supongo".

-"¿Y porque no la llamas?".

-"No creo que quiera hablar conmigo".

-"Bah, inténtalo no pierdes nada, en una de esas y te contesta".

Tomo su telefono móvil y marco el número de Sakura. Para su sorpresa, el tono del timbre sonaba en el mismo local en donde el se encontraba con su hermano. Itachi se percato de lo mismo y se levanto para buscar a la chica.

El telefono de Sakura comenzó a sonar. En la pantalla se leía perfectamente el numero de quien llamaba, dudaba en contestar o no.

-"Es Sasuke-Kun".

-"Anda contéstale".

Con manos temblorosas, tomo el telefono y contesto.

-"¿Sasuke-Kun?".

Sonrió para sus adentros al escuchar su dulce voz. –"Hola".

-"Hola".

Itachi logro encontrarla y le señalo a su hermano en donde se encontraba la pelirosada. Naruto también se percato de esto e hizo que Sakura girara su rostro hacia donde el mayor de los Uchiha estaba. Itachi le hacia señas para que se acercara. Sakura sin dudarlo se levanto de la mesa, aun con el telefono en la oreja. Cuando se acerco a el, lo saludo con la mano y el moreno la llevo en donde estaba Sasuke, quien ya se había levantado de la mesa y había comenzado a caminar hacia su hermano.

Al momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron, sintieron esas sensaciones que le provocaba el otro. Ambos mantenían sus teléfonos aun en los oídos, por lo que Itachi se encargo de arrebatárselos y alejarse junto con Naruto, quien le gritaba a Sasuke que no la dañara y a Sakura de que lo perdonara por ser estupido.

-"Perdoname".- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, Sakura se sonrojo y Sasuke se rasco la nuca.

-"Perdoname por ser estupido, celoso, idota y por enojarme contigo por algo que tu no habías echo".

-"Perdon por no tratar de solucionar los problemas y buscar la salida mas fácil".

-"No tengo nada que perdonarte, soy yo el que tiene que cambiar. Pero es que no soportaría la idea de perderte".

Sakura sonrió y no aguanto más, llevaba tratando de contener las lágrimas desde que había oído su voz por el telefono, comenzó a sollozar y Sasuke la abrazo fuertemente, volviendo a sentir su calor, su aroma, su cuerpo.

-"Sasuke-Kun, yo tampoco quiero perderte". – por fin sentía su aroma, su protección, su amor.

Tomo su rostro entre sus manos y seco sus lágrimas delicadamente con sus pulgares. –"Nunca vas a perderme. Te Amo demasiado". – y le dio un tierno y corto beso en los labios. La volvio a abrazar y beso su cuello. –"¿Quieres volver conmigo?".- le susurro en el oído.

Sakura se estremeció con tal toque, le rodeo el cuello con los brazos y escondió su rostro en la curvatura de este. –"Yo también te amo mucho y si quiero, quiero volver contigo Sasuke-Kun".

Y se volvieron a fundir en un beso, pero este mucho mas apasionado. Clara muestra de lo que sentían el uno por el otro y cuanto se habían extrañado.

La gente que se encontraba en el local, fueron testigos de tal escena, algunos se sonrojaron, otros lloraron y la gran mayoría vieron a la pareja con suma ternura.

----

Ino caminaba por todo el centro comercial en busca de su amiga cargando bolsas y bolsas de ropa, cuando la vio en la heladería, besándose con Sasuke. Sonrió ampliamente al ver que Itachi había conseguido traer al moreno.

Busco con la mirada al Uchiha mayor y lo encontró junto con Naruto apoyados en la pared, comiendo helados.

-"Conseguiste traer a Sasuke".

-"Hmp…Te dije que podría hacerlo".

-"Engreído". .dijo la rubia apartando su vista del moreno. A lo cual Itachi sonrió, pero luego vio la cantidad de bolsas que traía Ino.

-"¿Qué tanto compraste?".

-"Ino, tantas bolsas".- dijo Naruto impresionado al igual que Itachi.

-"Quiten esas caras de bobos y ayúdenme a cargarlas".- le paso a cada uno todas las bolsas que traía y luego miro a Itachi. –"Supongo que tendré que llevarte a casa".

-"¿Por qué deberías hacerlo?".

-"No querrás formar mal tercio, yéndote con Saku y Sasuke".- y fue cuando Itachi reacciono y recordó que las llaves del auto se las había pasado a su hermano.

-"Deacurdo".

-"¿A mi también me llevaras Ino?".

-"Claro Naruto, ahora caminen y cuidado con mis compras".- La siguieron sumisos y obedientes, cargando bolsas y bolsas.

* * *

Un cortito, re cortito. Pero tierno. Cuando lo escribí llore como una nena!! Mal. Y mas si mientras escribía escuchaba de fondo la canción "Y no puedo olvidarte de RBD" mientras lean, escúchenla.

Sayonara.


End file.
